Seatmates
by SociallyDriven
Summary: To my readers: a shocking read waiting for all of you inside. Click away! HGDM
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: **Hi! This my first attempt in writing a fan fic for like so many months. [crosses fingers Wish me luck (preferrably with the use of a review please. Ahihihi ...)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Sinister Seat Plans are the Roots of All Evil**

It's September first, and I'm looking at the beginning of the final year of my education, here in the infrastructure that I have so called my home. Hogwarts.

"Earth to Hermione! Ellooo!"

Way the go to Ron. Such a talent you have bulldozing sentimental moments of mine.

"Oi Hermione! Don't just stand there. The feast is about to start." hollers my red headed friend once again.

"Don't shout Ronald. You're scaring the first years." I reprimand as I walk with him to our table.

"Who cares? I'm a seventh year now. I can do anything!"

I can't help but smile upon seeing his boyish actions. He's more than bearable to be with that way. He's so liberated and so carefree. I envy him sometimes.

We saw Harry, already seated and talking animatedly with Ginny. They make such a great couple. I wish they could see that too.

"Hi you guys!"

"Hey! Guess what?" piped in Ginny.

"What?" Ron and I asked.

"Percy's got himself into trouble with a hippogriff and got his arse kick –"

"Literally! Haha!" exclaimed Harry, barely containing his laughter.

"What?!"

"Yeah! And now, he can't even sit even if his life depends on it!"

"But wait, how come you know this and I don't?" asked Ron.

"Just heard it from Fred and George before boarding the train. They told me that I shouldn't "spread it 'round school and should try to show sympathy to my backstabbing good for nothing brother". Which actually means that I'm free to gossip it all over the place."

Ron released a snort. "The bloody old git deserves it. I could just imagine it now. Percy being his snotty, suck up self, making declarations about himself being the ruler of the world, then here comes the hippogriff – o bless that bird! Err, I mean horse. Whatever – that blessed creature flying down to the rescue and hitting that sick bum right on the spot!" He paused to wipe off his imaginary tears. "It suddenly made the whole world better."

With that statement of his, we all laughed. And thus started, with frolicsome laughter, the Golden Trio's last year in Hogwarts.

**-----------**

Charms, our very first subject on our very first day of classes. I must confess that I am quite excited out of my wits. I have finished reading our book over the summer (Standard Book of Spells, Grade Seven) and I can't believe we're going to do so many incredible things this yea—what is THAT?

"What's that written on the board?" asked Ron.

Professor Flitwick, who was standing at his usual spot standing on tons of books, started answering him, "Why, thank you for asking Mr. Weasley, it's actually a –"

"Seat plan?!" Harry and I chorused.

"Well yes, you're quite right Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger."

"But –"

"What for?!"

"I'll explain everything as soon as everyone has taken their proper seats Mr. Finnigan." said Professor Flitwick, giving a stern look to Seamus, and another one to the rest of the class as we were whining and complaining (most of the whining came from Ron though). "C'mon people, chop chop!"

And so with that command, I started to search for my name in the so called "seat plan". I look at the first row of names. Nope, no Hermione Granger there. Second row, no. Third row, no Hermione either. What's going on? Fourth row, not there. Oh don't tell me Professor Flitwick forgot my name! Then I look at the fifth row, no Hermione Granger there either. Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin. The last row of names … there's my name! Phew, finally! I thought I was left forgotten or something. Okay, so who's my seatmate?

…

May all things be cursed right here and now.

Don't tell me. Oh bloody Merlin, don't tell me.

Of all the students in the classroom, I get paired up with him? HIM?!

Might as well kill me now.

Right now.

Ugh.

I can't believe I'm "seatmates" with Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**a/n:** I know it's kinda short but I'm getting the hang of it. So waddya think? Mediocre, good, GREAT? Hehehe … but seriously, I really want to know what you guys think of it. Please review. PWEASE? 


	2. Definitely Not a Happy Day

**a/n:** I just want to say thanks to PirateFanatic, IvEgOtAnOtHeRcOnFeSsiOnToMaKe (cool name!), and Ehlonna for reviewing my first chapter. Yay[clap! clap! clap!

**disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, so just let me be. Huhuhu …

**Chapter 2**

**Definitely Not a Happy Day**

A week into the school year and I'm already miserable. Someone up there must really hate me.

Sigh …

I just can't believe that someone would ever think of having seat plans as the way to House unity. What kind of crackpot old fool would ever make such an idea?

Oh yeah, of course. It's none other than our dearest Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.

I mean I really look up to him since he's the most powerful wizard and everything, but I think that old age has already caught up with his sense of reasoning.

"What is that old man thinking, pairing Gryffindors and Slytherins up?!" exclaimed Ron, sitting with Harry and I on the best spot of the Common Room.

"I've told you a million times Ron. The teachers said it's for promoting _unity_ among the different houses." I replied, unable to hide my disgruntlement when the 'u' word was uttered.

"See! Even you're not agreeing to it!"

"Oh shut up."

"'Unity among the different houses' my arse. What does he expect? One day of sitting together would make it all fine and dandy? Fat chance."

"Ron, he's the Headmaster. We can't do anything except follow by his rules."

"I don't see _you_ being all chums with the Ferret."

"Following by the Headmaster's rules doesn't mean I have to be 'chums' with Malfoy, Ronald. It's more than enough that I am civil to him." _And that I'm able to control myself from punching him with every smirk he makes._

"Ho, ho! If I know, you're just itching to have a go at him."

…

Sometimes Ron amazes me the things that he says.

"Anyways," Ron continued, "I just can't go 'Hey Blaise, got an extra quill? I forgot mine you see." Then suddenly he spoke with an accent just like the Slytherin's. "Oh sure my dear seatmate and poverty-laden friend. Here, take this. It's especially made from a phoenix feather and is worth more than you can imagine." Back to his original voice, exaggeratedly cheery – "Why, thanks _pal_! Let's celebrate our friendship by singing a really sappy song about 'unity among the different houses'!"

He gave me a 'you-see-what-I-mean' look. "If that's what Dumbledore is aiming for Hermione, then I'd have to say that he's totally gone off his rocker."

Well, I couldn't help agree with Ron on this one. I admit, a Gryffindor being nice to a Slytherin and vice-versa, it's just … disturbing.

"Well … I guess you have point there …" I answered.

"Thank you! How 'bout you Harry? You've been awfully quiet for a long time. Waddya think?" asked Ron, turning to his left to look at Harry, who was looking at the slowly fading embers of the fireplace.

"Dumbledore is a great man." Harry said, not taking his eyes off the embers. "He might have tried some very loony ideas from time to time but it always worked out for the good of everyone. I trust him and his decisions."

"… Guess so." shrugged Ron.

I waited for Harry to say more but he didn't seem to have anything else to voice out. He's been really quiet since yesterday. I wonder what happened.

"It's getting late. I'm going to bed. The two of you should too. We have double Potions tomorrow." I said, standing up and gathering my things.

"Oh great. Three hours of sitting next to Zabini. What a wonerful way to start the da-he-haaay-y." yawned Ron. He was reaching for his school bag when he noticed that Harry was still looking at the fire. "You gonna come back to earth soon mate? I still do need a partner in Transfiguration you know."

"Huh? Oh … yeah, sure." Harry snapped out of his reverie and started to rub his eyes.

"Goodnight you guys." I said over my shoulder, climbing the stairs to my dormitory.

"G'night." I heard them chorus from below.

There are only two subjects in which Gryffindors aren't paired up with the Slytherins: Transfiguration and Herbology. Ron and Harry only have six subjects. I on the other hand, have nine including Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Muggle Studies. Six out of those nine subjects, I have to be in close proximity with Malfoy. I've survived a week; and I think I can make it through the whole school year. I think.

It's Double Potions this morning. Having to see Snape and Malfoy in the same room. That's pure torture.

I can feel the hair on my arms rising. Maybe it's because it has become unusually more chilly here in the dungeons, or maybe because of the very thought that I'm seatmates with Draco Malfoy. I dunno. I guess it's a little bit of both.

"Oh poor Drakie! The misery you must be in, having that filthy little _mudblood_ so near you almost every class!" said a voice belonging to none other than Pansy Parkinson.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I carry disinfectants with me everyday. You know, just in case she comes in contact with me or something." drawled Malfoy, looking at me with his sneer plastered on his face. "Who knows what kind of gruesome illness she might infect me with."

Then all of a sudden, I saw two figures rush pass me, aiming their wands at that git.

"Ron, Harry! No, don't!"

"You take that back Malfoy!" snarled Ron. Oh Ron, please don't do anything stupid.

"Or else what, Weasley? Gonna curse me with that thing?" replied Malfoy, arms crossed, looking at Ron's wand.

"No he won't _ferret_. You're not even worth it. Now take back what you said about Hermione!" said Harry, his eyes full of pure hatred.

"Drakie-poo, be careful. Get your wand." whispered Pansy, frightened by the look on Harry's face.

"I don't need my wand, Pansy."

"But Drakie—"

"I don't need my wand." Malfoy repeated slowly, never taking his eyes of Harry. Pansy became quite and just watched along with everybody else in the dungeon.

"I just want you to know Potter that I don't intend to abide to your little request just a while ago. Not now, not ever." Malfoy uncrossed his arms and moved a step closer to Harry. The atmosphere was so quite now you could even hear a pin drop. "So what are you gonna do now Potter?"

"I'm gonna make you hurt so badly, Malfoy. I swear it." said Harry just above a whisper.

"Oh yeah, with what? You gonna 'crucio' me?" – gasp came from the crowd – "I've handled more painful things than that."

"No, I'm not gonna crucio you." At these words, I relaxed. Thank goodness, I thought Harry was really gonna hurt Malfoy. "I'm gonna hurt you with this!" Harry launched his right fist into Malfoy's face and a crunching noise was heard throughout the dungeon.

…

Harry just broke Draco Malfoy's nose. With his fist.

Oh Merlin.

"Attack!" screamed someone from the Slytherin's side, and all of a sudden boys from both houses came running into each other, fighting and brawling.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed. "Would all of you blokes just stop this right now?!"

Not one of them listened. Half of them were still busy fighting one another, and the rest knocked out on the floor.

Ugh. Boys.

I was about to go to the faculty room when suddenly a voice yelled –

"What's the meaning of this?!"

All motions in the dungeons stopped. We're in trouble. Snape's in a bad mood – well I guess he's in a _worse_ mood since he's always scowling. The class remained silent.

"I asked a question, I expect an answer." He looked at the unconscious bodies on the floor. "And it better be a convincing one."

Malfoy moved forward from the huddle of injured boys, holding his broken nose.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Potter anb his prenbs jus' attackbd us anb jus' startebd punching anb hurding us, propesur. We jus dependebd ourselves by pighting back."

"Is what he said true Mr. Zabini?" He looked at Zabini, who was sporting a bloody lip and a tender bruise on his right eye.

"Yes sir."

"Well, it seems to me that all of you Gryffindor lot will be having detention with me tomorrow night." Snape said, with a hint of glee in his voice.

"What?! But that's unfair! Harry didn't start the fight! Malfoy did!" exclaimed Ron, who miraculously, didn't have a scratch on himself.

"That's a week of detention for you Weasley, for reprimanding a teacher, and oh," he turned his eye on Harry, "you too Potter, for engaging your friends into such a juvenile riot."

Oh Harry!

"Are the girls included in the detention?" Harry asked.

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"—sir." He reluctantly added.

"Of course."

"How come? They didn't do anything!" exclaimed Harry. "—sir."

"Exactly Potter. They didn't do anything. They saw that a fight was occuring and yet they didn't do anything to break it up. Such strong apathy they have." He smirked. "And I thought Gryffindors were brave."

I saw Harry's jaw tighten and his fists balled up. For a second a thought he was going to punch Snape in the face too.

"All of you lot, get yourselves healed by the nurse and then come back. I'll give you ten minutes. Now!"

All the unconscious were levitated by the survivors and in one great mob, they went to the Hospital Wing.

"The rest of you, sit down." Snape commanded. We sat immediately.

"Turn your book to page three hundred and ninety-four and read chapters twenty-one to twenty-three. Quietly."

We got our books and turned them to page three hundred and ninety-four, and started reading chapter twenty-one. Quietly.

This day is certainly not one of those happy days.

**a/n:** Waddya think guys? You're free to comment. May it be good or bad, it'll be whole-heartedly accepted. D So please, REVIEW!! I'm just a lone lorn creature. Make me happy… pwease?


	3. A Question on Morality

**a/n:** here I am, yet again, to write chapter three of Seatmates! Happy reading! )

**disclaimer: **For the umpteenth time, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!! Huhuhu… But I do own Professor Plubbub. Yay! clap!clap!clap!

But before reading on, I'd like to make some shameless advertising (ahihihi): I've written two new fics. Both oneshots. One is **RonHermione **pairing, entitled "**The Little Things Make the Difference**" – uber fluff. You've been warned. And another **Dramione **fic, entitled "**Your Guardian Angel**" – kinda angsty with a little bit of drama. Hehe … I am without shame!!

On to the fic.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**A Question on Morality**

I always thought that Malfoy was the biggest git in the whole wide world. After being his seatmate for almost everyday, I have come to know that I was wrong.

He isn't the biggest git in the whole wide world. He's the biggest git in the whole bloody UNIVERSE!!

I can't _stand_ him! He's so annoying!

There was this one time, in Potions, he was my partner since we're seatmates and all (ugh!). I was going to get the octopus powder when my fingers brushed his hand – which was unusually soft and quite warm (what am I thinking?) – and he acted like a sissy and jolted his hand away, which just so happens to be holding a vial of liquid solution which resulted to him accidentally pouring the solution into our cauldron which resulted to the ruining of the potion which _I_ relentlessly worked on for almost an hour which resulted to deduction of points to Gryffindor _only_ which resulted to my undying hatred to the slimy Potions master and his bloody favoritism which resulted to me proclaiming the truth which is that _Draco Malfoy is the biggest git in the whole bloody universe AND BEYOND_!!!

Ugh. I hate him. So much!

"Hermione, are you alright? I think you're about to break your quil—"

A loud 'snap' was heard throughout the common room.

"Scratch that. You _already_ broke your quill." said Harry, giving me an amazed yet horrified look. "That's the fourth time that happened today."

I ignored him and kept glaring at the window, showing the moon smiling, its stars shining beautifully, mingling with the velvet black sky. I relaxed a bit. Good thing there's nature to comfort me.

"Is it about Malfoy?"

_Malfoy_. I glared at him. He gulped.

"Just asking." He said, holding up his hands.

I huffed. "I just really, really,_ really_ hate him Harry! Is he really that horrible all the time?! "

"Well yeah." said another voice, coming from the boys' dormitory. The owner of the voice finished his descent from the stairs and revealed a tall, lanky boy with flaming red hair. "He's a Malfoy, and Malfoys are always connected with the words evil, secretive, git, horrible, annoying, proud, stinking rich and …"

"Ferret." supplied Harry.

"And ferret." Ron agreed with a nod, sharing a boyish smile with Harry.

This made me smile a little bit. It's great I have best friends like the two of them. They may be annoying sometimes – most especially Ron – but it's times like these that I know I'm blessed with such great friends.

"Look, she's smiling!" exclaimed Harry, a victorious glee in his eyes.

"It's a miracle! Hurry, owl the Daily Prophet. It's the scoop of the century!" exaggerated Ron, running around the armchair where I sat. Harry then soon joined Ron, both of them chanting the words 'She's smiling! She's smiling!', both of them looking so stupid.

I couldn't contain my laughter any longer. They were so funny!

"Hahaha!" I covered my mouth. It was already past midnight. "Sush, stop that chanting you two! You'll wake up everyone!" I said, standing from the armchair trying to stop them from circling me. It was getting a bit dizzy.

I was about to escape their circling trap when arms grabbed me by the waist and started circling me around, my captor laughing.

I saw Harry laughing beside the fireplace, clapping his hands. That means …

I felt myself blush.

"Ronald! Put me down!" He laughed again. "Please?"

He sighed and stopped, reluctantly putting me down. "Don't be such a sourpuss 'Mione. We're just making you laugh."

He flashed me his lopsided smile. Sigh … oh Ron …

"I know. I'm happy now. See!" I smiled.

"Ah, mission accomplished." said Harry, putting his arm around my shoulder. "No more demolition of quills, okay?"

"Sigh …Okay." I said, putting my head down in shame.

Ron yawned his ginormous yawn that only he has the powers to create. "Well that tired me out."

I lifted my head back up, looking at them both. "You two should go to bed. We have a long quiz in Tra—"

"Transfiguration tomorrow, which, as Professor McGonagall has said, makes up fifteen percent of our total grade." the boys said in perfect unison. I was shocked.

"We already know that 'Mione."

"Yeah. Well, of course with your help reminding us all day." Ron replied sarcastically.

I slapped him on the arm. "Ow! Okay, okay! Going to bed now. Night!" And with that, the redhead disappeared towards the staircase to the boys' dormitory.

"You too, Harry."

"Yes mother." He said, laughing as he managed to dodge my hit. "Too slow! Hahaha!" He yelled, running up the stairs.

Damn those Quidditch reflexes!

I gathered my things (including the broken quill) and got up to my dormitory. I switched into my nightgown, went under the covers and sighed.

I closed my eyes and smiled. 'At least I've got Harry and Ron to cheer me up.'

And with that thought in mind, sleep overcame me.

--------------

A month has passed by and Malfoy is still holding the spot for the Biggest Git in the Whole Bloody Universe **and Beyond** – with perfect grace if I might add. I thought that I would get use to his chauvinistic overly inflated ego but once again, I have been proven wrong. Thank Merlin my next period is Muggle Studies and then follows freedom. No blonde machismo seatmate today!

I sat in my usual seat in front and got my book from my bag and started reading as I wait for the rest of the class to arrive. It's normal for me to always arrive fifteen minutes before this class starts. It's kind of a weird habit for me. And ten minutes later comes in Professor Plubbub – as usual.

"Good afternoon Miss Granger. Oh how embarrassing it may seem, a teacher arriving after his student is already in the classroom." He said, laying down his books in their usual spot on the table.

"It's really not a big deal professor. It's just me. The others haven't arrived yet."

"Well, we must thank the fates for having only one Hermione Granger in the world now wouldn't we." He smiled. "It would be both a blessing and a curse for me if there were a whole lot of students having brains like yours Miss Granger."

I gave him a questioning look.

"A blessing because what kind of teacher wouldn't want to teach a class that is eager for knowledge? Aaah … it would definitely be a dream come true to teach that class." He gazed off, a dreamy smile on his face. I must admit, he is sometimes kind of weird.

"But a curse, oh what a curse it is, to have a class full of genius minds, that they may end up correcting you if ever you missed a fact or said the wrong pronunciation or wrote down an incorrect information. Oh what a terror it would be to be criticized by your own students in your own field of specialty." His face sported a horrified look, his eyes wide open.

A knock on the door disrupted Professor Plubbub's nightmare exploration, sending him back to reality. The students never knocked on the open door before they get in. Unusual. The both of us looked at the open door, curious at the source of the knock. Now it was my eyes' turn to widen.

What's Malfoy doing here? It was suppose to be a Malfoy-free afternoon for me, so why is he here?!

"Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasure of you to drop by. Is there anything you need?"

Malfoy entered the room, handing the professor a tiny scroll. The man read the letter and nodded.

"Welcome to Muggle Studies Mr. Malfoy! I'm sure you'll have a great time here." Professor Plubbub offered his hand as a sign of a warm welcome but all Malfoy did was spare the hand a glance and looked back at him. "I'll just be attending one session."

The professor, slightly crestfallen, dropped his hand back to his side and cleared his throat. "Yes well, take a seat."

He turned around and saw me, a surprised look on his face. I gave him a glare. He gave one back. A mutual understanding.

He walked past me and a second later, I heard the scraping of a chair on the back part of the classroom.

Sigh. Why is he here anyway?

Nevermind. As long as he stays silent I don't have to imagine that hard that he's not here.

A couple of minutes passed and another uncomfortable cough emitted by Professor Plubbub, the bell rang as a sign of the start of the class. Students walked in, greeting the professor as they went to their seats. No one seemed to notice that Malfoy was in the room. Oh well. Much better for them.

"Okay, everyone quiet down. Today, we are going to discuss the Muggles' way of implementing justice. More specifically, capital punishment. Meaning, the death penalty." He wrote the last two words on the blackboard and underlined it twice.

"Their death penalty consists of hanging, decapitation, firing squad, electrocution, gas chambers, and the most famous of all: the lethal injection. Could anyone tell me what lethal injection is? Yes Miss Granger?"

"Lethal injection involves injecting a person with fatal doses of drugs to cause death. It is considered as the most humane among all of the choices for capital punishment."

"Well said. Ten points for Gyrffindor."

Yay!

"Now capital punishment is allowed throughout the world but there has been long debates whether it is truly a moral thing to do. What's your opinion on this? Is capital punishment, the death penalty, truly a moral practice?"

"Anyone? Okay. Miss Granger, once again."

"Though capital punishment is approved by the law, I think it's not morally right. In my opinion, this capital punishment rubbish is just created to make things easier for most of the people. I mean, wouldn't killing someone because they did a really bad thing make you a bad person too? Why don't people make an effort to help that person atone for his mistakes, see the good side, turn over a new leaf? It might be hard, and maybe quite dangerous but in the end it'll be worth it 'cause you helped someone change enormously for the better. Approving capital punishment gives me two ideas. One, that people are letting the sinful people be free of their worldly burden. And two, that they don't believe in forgiveness."

"Excellent! Twenty points for Gryffindor."

Yay! Thirty points in less than ten minutes. Go 'Mione! Go 'Mione! Go 'Mione! Yeah!

…

Okay. I'm gonna stop now.

And so for the rest of the session, Professor Plubbub droned on about the different capital punishments, with very colorful and detailed visual aids that made everyone cringe. He was still starting on the hanging part when I felt a pair of eyes on me. All throughout the whole hour, the feeling never left. By the time the bell rang once again as the sign of the end of classes, all the hairs on my neck and on my arms were standing rigid.

I couldn't take it anymore and so I gathered all my things as quickly as possible and ran for the door. I didn't stop until I got to the library.

Huffing and puffing, I dropped my things on my usual table and looked for a good book to read. A couple of minutes have passed and my breathing went back to normal and I've found an interesting book concerning the Ancient Runes. I was about to get it when I felt that sickening feeling on me again. I turned around and my eyes met the colors of stormy gray.

"Granger."

"Malfoy! What are you doing here?"

He ignored my question. "Did you really mean what you said awhile ago Granger?" he asked, his arms crossed and leaning sideways on the bookshelf.

"Huh?"

"In the Muggle Studies rubbish. Did you really mean what you said?"

"About the lethal injection?"

He raised his eyebrow at me. I furrowed my brows in question. And then I remembered.

"Oh, about the moral issues concerning capital punishment?"

"Yeah, that."

"Well, it's my opinion. And I always stand firm with my opinions in life."

He stared at me. I stared back. He was looking for something in my eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing." And with that, he turned around and left.

_Weird._

As I went back to my table with the ancient book, I couldn't help but think of why Draco Malfoy would be asking if my opinion against capital punishment is authentic.

It's just so unusual.

* * *

**a/n: **waddya think? It was kind of rushed because I have a LOT on my plate this month. What with the release of the first issue of the school news paper, making action plans for TWO clubs, our bulletin board, and projects and studying for the upcoming exams … So stressful!! Anyways, just wanna ask if you'd like me to write a couple of chapters using Draco's POV. Waddya think? Wanna hear your opinion and so, please review! I'll be forever grateful. :) 


	4. When Fate Decides to Stir Things Up

**a/n: **I'm back!! And still busy. Sorry it took so long to update but I've come to know in these past few weeks that being an honor student mixed with being the editor-in-chief is not a good thing if you don't want to be sleep-deprived. Sigh. Enough of my ranting, I've got to save that for my column. Huhuhu …

I just hope you're satisfied with the fic.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**When Fate Decides to Stir Things Up**

It's Monday morning and once again, it's Double Potions with the Slyths. Ugh. But before I rant about the ultimate evil which takes form of the ever biased Potions Master, I'd like to just share with you some things. Sigh … just don't laugh okay?

It has to do something boys.

Yes, I'm sure I'm fine. No, you're not hallucinating. But don't get me wrong. I'm not turning into Lavender or some other boy-crazed hormonal teenager. I'm just feeling that things are getting a bit … awkward. And a little bit annoying.

You see Ronald, he's … he's getting a bit weird whenever I talk to him. Yes, I already know he fancies me. Known it for a long time. I'm not the smartest witch of my age for nothing you know. What bothers me is that I get a bit awkward around him knowing that he really likes me and is trying to be "more than friends" with me. Do you get what I mean? Probably not. Sigh … I know that most girls would be all flattered and would be all excited when they find out some guy fancies them but that's not the case for me when it comes to Ron. I just don't know why I feel awkward whenever I think that he'll want to date me. It's just so … weird.

Sometimes he'll get all serious on me and tries to have a conversation about different topics. That's not the Ron I know and love. He's always funny, sometimes a bit annoying, yes, but still can make me laugh. The only time I see a serious look on him for a very long time is when he's playing chess with Harry. So it's kinda uncomfortable seeing him being serious more than he ought to be. Maybe I'd be more comfortable if he just tries to be himself when he's around me. He's been doing it for the past six years, what's the difference in this one?

Ugh. Boys!

And there's more.

My seatmate.

Yes, I call him my seatmate now. No, I haven't gone bonkers (well, not _yet_). Malfoy and I are not close at all (figuratively speaking that is, 'cause we _are_ seatmates) but it's just that it's like a peace thing between us. That's the weird part. We're actually being civil to each other.

It must be a miracle! I could almost hear the angels singing with pure bliss.

But seriously, I'm being sarcastically serious (if that's even possible).

Since our "talk" in the library, he's been lessening his insults. _Lessening_ is our keyword there. He is a Malfoy after all. And if there's anything that I know about the Malfoys, it's that they can't help but be rude. I think it's fixed in their genes or something.

Anyway, he's still the same old Malfoy, only just a bit (just a teensy _weensy_ bit) nicer. Nothing's changed much about him except for the insults really. We still don't talk during classes or say hi when we see each other (that would be too bizarre). But it's still so weird that he's not calling me mudblood anymore. I sometimes even hope that he calls me that awful name whenever we happen to cross paths in the halls. It's not that I like being called a mudblood (who would be?), but I'm so used to his insults that it has become one of my constants in life. A humorous and annoying Ron is also one of my constants. And look what happens! Fate decided to stir things up and thus decided not just to blow up one, but _two_ of the tiny things that bring normalcy and monotony in my life. Sigh …

I hate Fate.

And I hate boys.

Maybe I should start a hate party. Hmm.

"Oi, 'Mione!"

Huh?

I stopped walking and looked at whoever called my name. It was Harry.

Oh yeah, I totally forgot that he and Ron were walking behind me.

"What's wrong with you? You've already passed the entrance to the dungeons."

Whoa. He's right. The entrance must be a good five meters away from where I'm standing.

"Sorry. Just had a lot of things in my mind." I flashed them an apologetic smile.

Then all of a sudden, Ron came near me and took my hand. "C'mon then. We're gonna be late."

It would have been really romantic for you guys if I said I just let him hold my hand. Tough luck. I pulled away.

"Um, thanks for the warning. I'm seventeen Ronald. I can walk by myself just fine."

Sorry guys. It just doesn't feel right holding hands with my best friend. That'd be so weird.

By the way, how many times have I said 'weird' today? Hmm. Must've been a gazillion times already.

So anyways, here I am with Harry and Ron, entering the classroom. I looked around. No slimy Potions master in sight. Good.

I was about to go to my seat (by the way, my seatmate was already there – he's always early when it's Potions), Harry gave his daily declamation. "See yah 'Mione. Good luck with the git."

"Harry!" I exclaimed in a whisper.

"What? You defending him now?"

"No."

"Good then." He then turned to Ron. "C'mon. Got a lot of Zabini to put up with."

Ron grumbled. "I know."

"Good luck to you then." I smiled at Ron. He is still my best friend. And he really does need good luck. Having Blaise Zabini as your seatmate is almost worse than being seatmates with Pansy Parkinson (Poor Neville). He's the most pompous and vain git I've ever met.

"Thanks." He gave me his lopsided smile.

Sigh … now why can't he be always like that? I gotta admit, I have a little crush on him too, but that only takes place when he's not being all so serious. Sigh … I really can't get him. He keeps on giving me charming smiles then all of a sudden he turns all serious. Sigh. Does he really want me to like him back?

Feeling a bit elated from Ron's smile, I went to my seat beside Malfoy.

"Good morning."

He quickly raised a brow (I envy him. _I_ can't do that one eyebrow raise thing) and looked at me.

Uh-oh. I spoke. Darn it.

He faced the blackboard once more.

"Are you in talking terms with now, Granger?"

"Maybe _seatmate_." His eye gave a little twitch. I smiled, facing the blackboard myself. "I mean, it's all so boring not talking for very long periods of time."

"Well then you just have to bear with it."

"Control freak."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am –" He didn't get the last word out for that exact time, Professor Snape burst in the room, his cloak billowing before him. I always wonder how he does that.

He went in the center of the room and then spoke. "Everyone sit down and open your book on page four hundred and twenty-one. Read."

He then went towards the door which he came from. He was about to close the door when he paused. Ever so slowly, he faced the class once again, each pair of eyes on him. He scanned the room and in a voice softer than a whisper he said,

"Make even just a drop of noise and I will make sure you'll never walk these halls the same way again."

And with that ultimatum, he slammed the door shut.

Unnerved by his statement, we quickly did what we were told. Five minutes and eight pages later, I heard my _seatmate_ utter. "Am not."

I gave him a look of disbelief. This guy doesn't know when to give up! I just smiled down on my book and shook my head a bit.

After some time, I leaned a little to his side and whispered "You may not be a control freak but you're definitely a sore loser." I paused. "Ferret."

He let out a grumble of mild agitation. I bit my lower lip to stop myself from laughing.

"Why wouldn't anyone stop calling me that?" He murmured in annoyance. "It was way back in second year for Merlin's sake!" He sat erect and huffed. "Immaturity."

"Why are you so affected by it? It's just a silly little nickname." I whispered on, reading the page in front of me but not really taking in the words.

"Just because." he replied, no longer reading but looking once again, directly at the blackboard.

"Now who's immature? Lighten up, Malfoy. It's not like _I_ get all worked up when _you_ call me mudblood."

He went rigid. "I don't call you that anymore."

"And so I've noticed." I looked at him; he's still looking ahead. "I can't believe I'm gonna say this but um … thanks for that." I gave him a small smile but I doubt he saw it. It was like his eyes were glued to whatever's in front. Am I _that_ horrible to look at?

Hope not.

And so the rest of the double period ticked on without another word coming from both of our lips.

Well at least we managed to execute a whole conversation without being rude to each other. I even thanked him. Malfoy. Of all the people to thank, I thanked Draco Malfoy!

Sigh … as they say, there's a first for everything. Even saying thank you to your worst enemy.

But come to think of it, do I still consider Draco Malfoy as my enemy? Well, he hasn't done anything wrong to me so far. What's happened? Did some angelic being came down from the pearly gates and spiked Malfoy's drink with some ethereal substance during dinner time?

I sure hope so. 'Cause I can't think of a more sensible reason.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"I've got Ancient Runes next."

"Free period." Harry and Ron replied in chorus.

"I think it's high time to go to pitch and practice a bit." Ron stretched his arms as the three of us walk. "Waddya think mate?"

"Just said exactly what's on my mind. I've already created a strategy and a back-up plan. Finished it just awhile ago." Harry then got a slightly wrinkled paper from his backpack, showed it to Ron, and sure enough, there was a drawing of the Quidditch pitch with a dot in front of the three rings from the right side, and six other dots scattered all over the pitch, with numerous arrows endlessly moving around them. One arrow was even doing a loop-de-loop.

"Wicked! C'mon. I've got to try this out!" There was a boyish glee of an expression in Ron's face when he said it. Sigh … So adorable.

"Don't you two ever get tired of playing Quidditch?"

It was Ron who spoke. "Don't _you_ ever get tired of reading books?"

"... Fair enough."

"Thank you."

I smiled, he smiled.

Someone from behind us coughed.

"So Ron," Harry spoke, "got any plans in getting your broom from the dorm?"

"Oh … yeah. Yeah. Let's go then. Bye 'Mione."

"Bye."

"I exist too, you know." said Harry, trying to put up a hurt face.

"Bye Harry." I said, giving him a sorry smile.

Sigh …As I watch their retreating forms I can't help but think: I can't get Ron. I can't get myself either. Yesterday he was so serious when he talks to me, and I in turn felt a bit awkward around him. Now, he's back to his normal self, and I'm starting to have a crush on him again. What's happening?? What have I ever done to Fate to deserve this endless confusion? Ugh!

I kept on ranting about Ron's tactlessness inside my head as I entered the classroom. I sat on my usual seat in the back row. Malfoy wasn't there yet.

I brought out my book and started to read.

_Runes have been used in Britain since the Dark Ages. When the Romans abandoned Britain around 450 AD, waves of immigrants from Europe came and settled in this green and pleasant land: The Friesians from the Netherlands, the Angles and Saxons from Germany, then the Jutes and Norsemen (Vikings) from Scandinavia. __They brought with them their set of ancient symbols known as the runes. Originally there were 24 runes and they are collectively known as "the Futhark". _

_Early wizards and witches used runes for writing messages, inscriptions and epitaphs; as amulets and charms; as an oracle for use in divination; and for rituals, making potions and casting spells. _

I read on for about five minutes when I heard his voice.

"Good afternoon." He put his bag on the table and sat beside me.

I smiled a bit.

"Are you in talking terms with me now, Malfoy?" I said, not taking my eyes off the book.

"Now where have I heard that before?"

I laughed a little.

"Good afternoon class!" chimed in Professor Dewberk, fashionably late as usual. "Please excuse my tardiness. Couldn't find the eye shadow and searched high and low for it then saw my beautiful face in the mirror and noticed that I've already got some eye shadow on! Now isn't that funny?" She giggled her girlish giggle. Ugh, it was quite annoying.

"Off her rocker, that one is." I heard Malfoy whisper to himself, looking at the overly make-upped professor with mild disgust.

"Now we've been discussing on the different Anglo-Saxons and Anglo-Frisians runes, their history and significance to the magical world. We've covered pretty much everything we can and since we've completed the module, I've decided to give you your project for this semester early on.

"I've talked to the Potions master, Professor Snape and he has agreed for your batch to have a joint project in Potions and Ancient Runes!" She clapped her hands. "Now isn't that fun? It's like hitting two bats with one moonstone!"

I raised my eyebrows. What did woman do to Snape? I mean, Snape is the kind of teacher that never participates in any kind of social activity (besides teaching that is. Being a teacher, that's quite unavoidable). Now he's agreeing to a "joint project"?

Fate, what are you doing? Are you drunk or something??

"Now, you'll be paired up –"

Paired up? Paired up?! That means …

Malfoy. It's obvious the class is going to be paired up to their own seatmates.

Well … it's not _that_ bad. We're the two best students in our year which just means that if we combine our ideas (if he's willing. I quite doubt that), we might come up with a better project than what I can do on my own. So it's not that bad. It might actually be beneficial to both of us.

"So say hello to your new project partners for the whole semester! Being seatmates and all, you could discuss your different ideas on what Anglo-Saxon or Anglo-Friesian rune would you be doing intensive research on and to make a potion using the herb, stone, or substance that particular rune represents. The research part would be your grade in my subject, while the making of the potion is considered your project in Severus' –"

Severus? She calls him by his first name?

"subject. Well, we still have half an hour left in our time, you may spend it discussing your options referring to your project. Chop, chop!"

I flipped open my book swiftly and looked at the long list of runes.

"Anglo-Saxons, Anglo-Saxons …"

"You do know that this is a _tandem_ project, don't you Granger?" I heard Malfoy say as he shifted his chair to face me.

"Anglo-Saxons!"

"I take that as I no."

"Oh shut up _seatmate_ and _project partner_ –" his eye twitched again. "I was just looking for possible runes to research on."

Malfoy was about to hurl back a retort when I heard a 'tsk, tsk, tsk' behind us.

"Oh now, this won't do. The two brightest students of the year, project partners? Now that doesn't sound fair to the other students, does it?"

We just stared at her.

"Well it isn't. That's why I'm assigning you two different project partners."

What?

"What?" Oops. Did I just say that out loud? I look at Malfoy.

Oh gods. He's smirking. I _did_ say it!

"Why Granger? Upset that you wouldn't see me that often now?"

"Keep dreaming Malfoy."

"Oh I think that sentence is meant for you." I shot him glare; he widened his smirk.

See. He's still the old git that he always was.

"Sush! Stop fighting you two. Now, Ms. Granger, you'll be paired with … Mr. Zabini."

What?

This time I know I didn't say it out loud. I was still a bit annoyed with Malfoy that the shock didn't immediately get to me when Professor Dewberk said it.

"And Mr. Malfoy with Ms. Abbot."

Malfoy flashed Hannah his "winning smirk" and she just started blushing. Ugh. It makes me puke. Though I don't clearly know why. It just does.

"Now off you go to your partners."

And so I did. Begrudgingly. Yes, the shock has already hit me.

Seriously, there's something gravely wrong with Fate today. It's gotten totally terminal.

* * *

**a/n:** finished! Whoa! Couldn't believe it. Nine pages! Cool! Well, just hope you liked it. I totally doubt if I can update next week. The Pauleen (school paper/organization) is really busy with preparing for the publication of its first issue. Sigh … Help me. Um, just a question. Do you know any website with like the latest environmental issues and stuff like that. My column for this issue is about environmental awareness and I just can't rant with some solid facts to back it up. So… please help me. Please? 


	5. Sheer Randomness

**a/n:** I got bored doing my column and the editorial so I started writing. And this is the product: Chapter Five. Hope you like it. :)

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Sheer Randomness**

And so there I was, sitting across my supposed "project partner", watching him as he comb his perfectly blonde hair.

I hate him.

"You do know that this is a _tandem_ project, don't you Zabini?" Oh if only my seatmate could hear me now.

"Yes, I know." He replied, putting down his mirror and comb. "But since I'm so busy with my … extra-curricular activities and since you're so good at doing pretty much everything – well, except fly a broom of course" he laughed his eerily charismatic laugh at this, "I thought to leave this little ol' project to you. I promise I'll help you as soon as I'm finished with my –"

"Extra-curricular activities?" I finished. "May I ask do these "activities" have something to do with groping, snogging, and a certain Slytherin with long black hair, a petite figure and who potentially flirts with every guy within a fifty mile radius?"

Malfoy and that Parkinson girl broke off just a week ago. That caused quite a stir in the castle. The break-up spelled out bliss for the girls because at last, Draco Malfoy is a single man. And fear for the boys, because once again, Draco Malfoy has entered the dating game.

"Oh come, come Granger. Pansy isn't all that. She's not _that_ petite."

If I wasn't that much annoyed with him, I would've actually laughed. But tough luck for him. I'm in a bad, bad mood.

"I'm not dumb Zabini."

"Of course you're not! In fact, you're the most intelligent witch I have ever spoken to." He flashed me a well-practiced smile. I'm quite sorry to tell him it's not working on me.

"So I've heard." My voice was bitter. His grin faltered a little. "Now you listen to me Zabini. You're gonna help me research on Anglo-Saxon runes in the library tomorrow after dinner –"

"But I can't. I've got a date with Pansy –"

"Don't you _ever_ interrupt me." I said in a deadly whisper. He swallowed in uneasiness.

"You're gonna meet me in the library after dinner. You're gonna give me useful information, make some proposals on what potion we can make and _then_ you could go and do your _extra-curricular activities_. You got that?"

He nodded in response and wouldn't you know it, the bell rang.

Professor Dewberk clapped her hands once again. "Please do not forget that your projects are to be passed by the end of this month. Okay, off you go."

Sensing that I might cause him bodily harm, Zabini was gathering his things in full speed. And before I could even say in what part of the library we should meet, he ran off.

"What a wimp." Just for the record, that wasn't me.

I turned around and saw that Malfoy and I were the only ones left in the classroom. Whoa. They're pretty much in a hurry to leave.

"Heard you're conversation. Or more particularly, you're ranting." He laughed a little as he slung his bag on. "Way the go Granger. Didn't know you had it in you."

I was shocked. He actually gave me compliment. I think. It _is_ a compliment … right?

"Um … thanks." Two thank you's to Malfoy from me in one day. I amaze myself sometimes.

He gave me smirk. I wonder what he looks like with a smile on. Hmm…

…

What am I thinking?? Stop it Hermione. Stop it!

"Well, um," I stuttered a little as I pack my things. "What are you and Hannah gonna research on."

"I have no idea. I swear that girl isn't right in the head. Wouldn't stop flirting with me. But I couldn't blame her. I do tend to be rather irresistible to the opposite sex." He widened his smirk.

I scoffed at this. He raised his brow.

"Oh, you don't believe me?"

I put my bulky backpack on and looked at him. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know, that eyebrow raising thing."

"Oh you mean this?" He raised his brow yet again.

"Yeah, that."

"I dunno. I guess it's genetic or something."

"Oh."

And then there was silence. There was also awkwardness, something that wasn't there before. And I didn't like it.

"Well um," I said, carrying a couple of other books that couldn't fit in my backpack. "See yah Malfoy." I sent him a small smile and went off towards the door.

"See yah." I heard him say. I shivered.

What's happening? We're not supposed to act like how we acted just then. I'm a Gryffindor, he's a Slytherin. I'm a mudblood, he's pureblooded. I'm supposed to be the unsociable bookworm, and he's supposed be the condescending bully. We're supposed to hate each other.

We're supposed to be enemies.

Supposed to be.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dinnertime.

"So you and all the other seventh years that are having Ancient Runes are gonna have a different Potions project from the rest of us?" asked Harry across the table. The Potions master had just announced it to the class this afternoon.

"Yup." I replied shortly, taking a cinnamon roll from the basket.

"Whose your partner? Malfoy?"

"Nope. Zabini."

Ron, who was beside me, sprayed a small amount of pumpkin juice.

"Zabini?" he asked incredulously.

"Don't sound too shocked Ron. And wipe your chin; it's dripping with pumpkin juice." I handed him a napkin while I took a bite of my cinnamon roll.

"Thanks." As he took the napkin from me, his hand made liberate contact with my mine. I froze. I caught a glimpse of Ron's face, brightly red. There was a small smile formed on his lips. I started blushing as well.

I cleared my throat and started eating away my cinnamon roll like mad. I can't have anyone distract me. Even Ron. I've got to go to the library quickly. I'm itching to start on the project.

When I finished gulping down my dinner (with the help of a swig of pumpkin juice), I stood from the bench.

Ron spoke. "You finished already? You only had a cinnamon roll. And you barely drank."

"I'm not that hungry Ron. Besides, I've got to the library." Both Harry and Ron scrunched their eyebrows in confusion. "Research. For the project."

"So soon? Oh come on Hermione! You promised you'll watch us play." piped Harry.

Oh yeah. I _did_ promise them.

Gods!

"I'm so sorry you guys, but I've already told Zabini to meet me there. I forgot. I'm really sorry."

Harry sighed. "Fine. But you better be at the Quidditch pitch tomorrow afternoon. We're gonna be practicing."

"Sure. Thanks. Bye!" I was already turning around when a hand caught mine. I knew it was Ron, even without looking.

I glanced at him and he suddenly put another cinnamon roll on my open palm.

"Eat it. It's a long way to the library."

I looked down and he's still holding my hand. I just don't know what to feel. Should I be pleased that he's showing so much concern for me? If yes, then why am I not?

I was so confused inside my head that the only respond that I could give Ron was a smile. I'm not even sure if the corners of my lips were totally upright.

And with one last smile from Ron, I turned around and headed for the library.

I swallowed the last bite of my extended dinner when I finally reached the open doors of the library. I smiled. Another night within innumerable walls filled with books.

I heard footsteps behind me. I frowned. Zabini's already here.

I raised my chin a little and entered the library defiantly. At least he's early.

Without stopping, I went to the shelves on the far left of the library. Hopefully he would get the point that I'm still holding a grudge over him and keep his distance. I'm very good at that. Holding grudges.

I caressed my finger along the titles on my right, hoping to find something interesting. The words "Secrets of the Runes" caught my eyes and I immediately took the book from its place. I submerged myself with the words for several minutes while leaning on the shelf when I heard the sound of footsteps once again.

Zabini. Sigh … I guess he's done his payment. I should really apologize to him. I _am_ treating him pretty harshly.

And so I closed my book, sighed and turned around. "Look Zabini, I'm really sorr—" I stopped. There was no Blaise Zabini when I turned around.

Only a Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy."

He put his hand in his pocket. "Granger."

"What are you doing here?"

"No reason. Just thought I might want a bit of light reading."

"But isn't it quite quick for you to go in here? I mean the dinner has just started."

"Well isn't it quite quick for you?"

"I wanted to start on the project as soon as possible. Plus, I'm not that hungry."

He inclined his head as a response. And with that, he reached out his hand … I thought he was about to touch my cheek when his pale hand passed me and took hold of a book from the shelf behind.

I gulped from nervousness. Though I don't know why I should be nervous. It's just Malfoy anyway.

Just Malfoy. Just my seatmate. My seatmate who happens to be nearing me. Slowly nearing me.

I want to close my eyes.

Hmm…

STOP!! What are you doing?!

I snapped my eyes wide open and side stepped away from him.

Deep breaths … deep breaths …

"Well um, … "

Oh Merlin, I could feel my face heating up. Grrr…

"So," Malfoy started, he coughed a little, opening the book that he took. "waiting for your project partner?"

"Yup." I replied, not making eye contact with him.

Bollocks! Why did he have to do that?!

Wait. What am I fussing about? It's not like he was trying to kiss me or something. Right? Right??

Ugh. Deranged, over analytical mind.

And so we stood there, amidst ancient books, not uttering a single word. Him, flipping idly the pages of his chosen book, occasionally reading a paragraph or two and I, staring down wide-eyed at the floor.

After what seems like an eternity, I almost had the courage to excuse myself when another cough was emitted. Though I knew it wasn't Malfoy. I looked for the source of the unexpected noise and there I saw my project partner, already holding a couple of books.

"Oh Zabini. You actually came." I said in mild surprise. The shock from our little scene there still wasn't wearing off. But it eventually will though.

Hopefully.

Zabini gave me a nervous smile. "Am I late?"

"Oh no. I just came early. You know, to get a head start on what to discuss."

He relaxed a bit. "Oh. Good then. Shall we go to a table?"

"Um …" I cast a glance at Malfoy, who seemed to have blended perfectly with the shadows.

"Draco!" exclaimed Zabini. "You're here. Didn't see you there mate."

Malfoy closed his book and looked straight at him. "Good evening Blaise. Forgive me but I must be off." He turned to me and inclined his head in a small bow. "Granger."

I gave him a little smile. I saw something shift in his eyes. It's gone now. No, I must be imagining it.

And with one swift turn, he walked out of the library.

Sigh … what is wrong with this guy? He's driving me crazy!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I still say we should research on this." said my project partner, pointing to a rune that looks like an 'X' with a diamond put in the middle on both sides. "Spear! It's very manly."

"Very manly indeed!" I replied.

"Is that sarcasm I'm hearing?" he jested, putting on an amused face.

"Maybe." I said, smiling as I flipped another page from the book in front of us. He was seated beside me.

He lifted his right elbow onto the table and placed his head on his knuckles, still giving me an amused look. Noticing this, I blushed a little.

"If I didn't know better Granger, I would've thought you're starting to flirt with me."

I raised my eyebrows in mild surprise, flipping another page. "Certainly not. What gave you such an absurd idea?"

"Oh I think it's more than just absurd. I think it's quite accurate."

"Oh really?"

He leaned a bit closer to my direction. "Really."

I rolled my eyes. Oh for Merlin's sake. Am I to be the victim of every male's advances in this institution? And in just one evening as well?

I looked at him. "Cut it off Zabini."

He formed his facial expression with mock hurt. "Are you rejecting me Granger?"

I snorted and rolled my eyes.

Accepting this as my reply, he put his hand to chest and in a dramatic tone, he said, "You have crushed my heart beyond repair fair maiden –" my eyebrows shot up in amusement at the word, "and I am certain that it shall never love again." His face was comical.

"I am doomed! _Doomed_ for all eternity!" I had to bite my lower just to stop myself from laughing.

He looked at me. "Your turn."

"What?" I said, half-laughing.

"Your turn to be all Shakespearean!"

"You know Shakespeare?"

"Of course I do. Now, utter drama!"

"Uh, okay … um…" I cleared my throat.

"Oh woe to you, _gallant youth_ –" He smiled at this. "but thou need to swallow thou weary heart away for … for we have to do this project!"

"Hey! That last bit wasn't dramatic at all!"

"Well I'm not good at that theatrical stuff."

"Ahh … another thing Hermione Granger can't do. Amazing!"

"Oh shut up."

I can't believe that this guy could be so sociable.

"I still say Spear." started Zabini.

"Well I say Earth."

"Spear."

"Earth."

"Spear."

"Oh for goodness's sake! We've been arguing about this for half an hour already!"

A shushing sound came from the old librarian, looking at us like we've just uttered a very foul word.

Zabini flashed her a smile. "Sorry."

The librarian huffed in indignation and disappeared amongst the high shelves of the library.

He shook his head. "A wanker that one is."

I smiled a bit.

I searched more on some books spilled all over our table while Zabini was leaning on his chair, probably sleeping.

A load of help he is.

After some time, knowing that this is going nowhere, I closed my book and quietly sighed. I turned to Zabini to say he's free to do he's "extra-curricular activities" only to see him looking at me.

He raised his eyebrows and tilted his head a bit.

Good God, what's happening to the world?

"Well, um … you're free to go now. There's nothing much we can finish tonight. Let's just discuss this on Wednesday."

He scrunched his eyebrows and made a little pout. "What about tomorrow?"

"Can't. I promised Harry and Ron I'll watch them practice tomorrow."

"Oh. Boyfriend watching, eh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, stretching my arms forward.

"Oh come on. I saw your little scene awhile ago in the Great Hall. You and that Weasley bloke."

I blushed. Shucks. He saw that?

"His act was purely out of concern as my friend."

"Keep telling yourself that, Granger." said he, picking up the books littered all over the table. "Maybe someday it'll miraculously come true."

I shot him a glare as he returned the books to their respective shelves. I hate it when people don't believe what I say. I hate it more when _I_ don't believe what I say.

Grrr.

When he returned to find me in a brooding state, he patted me on the head and gave me an amused smile.

"There, there my agitated little piranha." I grimaced at the nickname. He laughed.

Another shushing sound was made by the librarian, hidden amongst the shelves.

Zabini rolled his eyes. "Well, see yah later Granger. Gotta go and do my –"

"Extra-curricular activities. I know." It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Same time, same place on Wednesday?"

"Yup."

"'Kay. Bye!" he said as he walked towards the library door.

"Bye." I replied weakly. I sighed.

This day is definitely not one of those normal days. This random, confusing, awkward, librarian shushing and male hormone filled day.

Ugh. Save me.

* * *

**a/n:** so waddya think? I have outdone myself once again! Ten pages! Please review. Please? I'm open to criticism. In fact, I need criticism! I want improvement! So …**Review, review, review!**! 


	6. Just Smile

**Chapter Six**

**Just Smile**

* * *

I was writing down the final words to my Transfiguration notes when the bell rang as a sign that the final lesson for the day has finished.

Finally. Now I can continue working on our project. It's been a week since my first meeting with Blaise (yes, I call him by his first name now. But only in private. He made me swear … Pompous git.) and he has finally conceded on my choice for the ruin resembling Earth. Yay!

I gathered the scattered parchment on my table and neatly put them in my backpack.

"I will be expecting no less than a two feet essay on the advantages _and_ disadvantages of being an animagus on Monday."

A universal groan was emitted from the class.

"I do not want to be hearing any complaints from you people. You have a weekend ahead of you; I suggest you use it wisely."

"Considering that Quidditch season is nearing, she'd lighten up a bit." I heard Ron mutter to Harry beside me. "But nooo. She has to go and give us two feet essays every other day. Barmy."

I smiled at this. At least Ron has been lightening up a bit again. Guess he got the message that the 'serious look' doesn't suit him.

"Hey 'Mione." he called out to me. "Maybe after you've finished with whatever you do in that blessed library of yours –"

"It's research for my project Ronald. And the library is the property of the school, not mine."

"Well the way you've been going to that place it's like your already living in it."

"Don't exaggerate things Ron."

"I don't." I rolled my eyes. "So. After you've finished your research, maybe you could watch us play on the pitch?"

I groaned. "I've already seen you practice Ronald."

"Yeah but maybe …" he paused a bit. "uh … you know …"

No. I don't know.

I waited for him to say more but he stayed silent. "Ron?"

He blushed and shook his head. "Nevermind."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and looked at Harry. He gave me a pointed look, sending a message that I should just accept Ron's invite, almost pleadingly.

I sighed. "Oh okay." I spoke, saying it more to Harry than Ron. "I'll watch you play."

Ron looked at me with surprise and gave me a grin.

"Great. So uh … see you at the pitch then."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

And then there was stillness. Well that was until Harry broke in.

"Sooo …" he trailed off; I gave him a look.

"Fine weather today." he said. I mentally snorted. "I think it's high time to start practicing Ron. With the cloudless skies, moderate light from the sun, mild wind provision. Great weather conditions over all."

"Yeah. Sure." he replied, but was still rooted to the spot. I shot Harry a fleeting look.

"Well let's not delay Hermione any longer. She needs to go to the library."

"Yeah Ron." I piped in. "The sooner I finish with some research, the sooner I get to watch you guys play." I said, flashing him a smile.

At the thought at what I said, he smiled and consented on Harry's proposal.

"Bye 'Mione." they said in unison.

"Bye Harry." I sent him a grateful gaze.

"Bye Ron." He smiled at me once again. Sigh… what shall I ever do with you Ronald? Tell me!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I was sitting in the desk located at the back most part of the library, flipping through a book, when two large hands suddenly enclosed my eyes.

A deep voice whispered, "Guess who."

I mentally rolled my eyes. He's always like this.

"Hmmm … is that you Blaise?" I said, playing along.

"No."

"Blaise?"

"Still wrong."

"Blaise?"

"Getting warmer."

"Blaise."

"Darn it! How did you ever know that?"

I laughed a bit. "Let's just say it's human instinct."

He sighed and removed his hands from my eyes. "You win."

"Thank you." I said, looking up at him. There was a slightly red mark on his neck. I gave him an incredulous look.

"You had the time to make out with your girlfriend and yet you didn't have the time to go to the library on time?"

"Err … sorry." He gave me a lopsided grin, sitting himself opposite me. "Got bombarded by Pansy as soon as I was in the common room. Couldn't escape."

This time, I really rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say. C'mon, we need to find a potion that has a little bit of earth in it." I gave him one of the books that I've taken out from their respective shelves earlier and then took another one for myself. We sat there in silence for about fifteen minutes, just flipping through pages and pausing from time to time. I was about to close my third book when a certain page caught my eye.

"Oh here! The Elements Potion."

Blaise closed his book and slightly furrowed his eyebrows, leaning in closer to see the page that I was looking at. "What's that?"

"It's a potion consisting of the four elements in their most natural state and that if perfectly brewed, can repair a creation of nature back to its beautiful form with just a single drop."

He raised his eyebrows and leaned back. "Whoa. That's quite an ambitious potion."

I smiled and looked at him. "I know. But just think Blaise. If we do this potion perfectly, I could turn that murky river near our village into its purest form once again. And then maybe the animals that drink from it wouldn't get sick and die anymore."

He gave me a peculiar look. "You're a nature lover?"

"Yes. Aren't you?"

"No. Why do you love nature?"

"Because we live in it. And I think we should respect it."

"Why? Don't we give it enough respect?"

"No, we don't. We're abusing it."

"In what way."

"Pollution."

"Which kind?"

"_Every_ kind."

Complete silence. Geez. What is this? An interrogation for all those who care about the world we live in?

Then ever so slowly, he smiled at me. "My little piranha is a very opinionated environmentalist."

"Passionate is a more appropriate term. And stop calling me that stupid little nickname."

"Calling you what? Little piranha?"

"Yes, that."

"Why? Don't you like it? It's quite an accurate pet name."

I shot him a glare. He gave me a grin.

"I hate you."

"Oh don't say things like that Hermione. You're breaking this poor bloke's heart."

"Oh haha." I replied sarcastically.

I just continued scorching him with my glare; he just continued smiling that stupid smile of his. Ugh. He's just like the annoying older brother I never had.

Thank Merlin I'm an only child.

I was about to give Blaise the lecture of a lifetime when I heard a cough behind me. I thought it was Madam Pince, the librarian, telling us to keep quiet for the umpteenth time this week (my record has been severely damaged because of Blaise. He's a _bad_ influence), but before I could turn around to confirm my suspicion, Blaise had already negated it.

"Why Hannah! What a pleasure of you to join us."

'Hannah? Hannah Abbot?' I asked myself as I turn to look. And there she was, standing and wringing her hands, her hair tied in a loose ponytail.

"Oh hi Hannah." I said to her, giving her a smile. She's such a sweet person. Last year, she helped me and the other prefects decorate the Great Hall for Christmas even though she didn't need to. Sigh … If only she could overcome her shyness.

"Hi Hermione." she said, returning a smile. She looked at Blaise. "Hi."

He immediately turned to 'charismatic mode' and sent her a dazzling smile. She blushed. Rather hardly.

She was stuttering now. "Um … c-can I borrow the … the book on Ancient Potions for a while?" She gulped a bit. "You … you've got the only copy you see … and … and I …well …"

"Ancient Potions?" asked Blaise. She nodded, averting his eyes. "Wait. I was reading that just a moment ago." said he, looking underneath a couple of books in front of him. "Aha!" A moment later, he held up a slightly tattered book up in the air with triumph. "There's the nasty little bugger. Here." He handed the book to Hannah who bashfully accepted it and murmured "thanks". And with one last smile from me, she went off to a table where a certain boy with platinum blonde hair was seated, gazing through a window beside where he sat.

Malfoy.

But before I could process any further thoughts pertaining to my flaxen seatmate, Blaise's voice brought me back to reality.

"What a charming girl."

I sent him another glare.

"What?" he asked, putting on an innocent face.

"You prat!" I said, getting up slightly off my seat to hit him hard on the shoulder.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" he said, cradling the spot where I hit him.

"Because you're a bloody moron, that's why."

"What did I do now?"

"You all out embarrassed the poor little thing!"

"Me? Embarrass her? And why would I ever do that?"

"Because you can. And you did!"

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did not."

"Did _to_."

"Did _not_."

I opened my mouth to retort when … "Eh-hem."

Uh-oh. I turned around for the second time. It really _is_ Madam Pince this time. "May I remind the two of you, for the twenty-seventh time this week –" Oh. She keeps a record. "that this is a place of –"

"learning and solitude." Blaise finished off. "Yes, we know Madam Pince. Granger and I were just having an educational exchange –" I snorted at this. Good thing I covered it as a really bad cough. "You okay there Granger?" asked Blaise warningly.

"Huh? O-oh yeah, perfectly fine." I sent him a smile. "Please continue."

"As I was saying Madam Pince, we were just having an educational exchange and the discussion got a bit heated and we didn't notice the audibility of our voices." He gave me a fleeting look. I quickly nodded, seconding the sham Blaise has just said and gave the librarian the most innocent face that I could muster at the moment. "So terribly sorry." She carefully looked at both of us with her hawk-like eyes, huffed, and stalked away. Far, far away.

I let out a long breath. "Close call." He laughed. I returned to glaring at him.

"What?"

"You're so annoying."

He smiled widely, got up from his chair and before I even knew it, he was pinching my cheeks numb. "And you're so cute when you get all annoyed. _My little piranha_." He laughed once again.

"Aargh!" I got up from my chair too and started fending off Blaise's pinching fingers. He laughed a little more. I paused for a while. And without noticing it, I started laughing too, hitting Blaise lightheartedly.

And there we were, laughing like idiots, me hitting him, and him trying to get away from me … all the worries that Madam Pince might reprimand us again flying through the window.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was approaching sunset as I walked quietly towards the pitch. Nearing my destination, I saw blurry figures in scarlet robes, zooming from every which corner. But there was one outline that stayed still, positioned in the middle of three very high hoops, his fiery hair still visible even with the looming of darkness. And it's this particular redhead who has been giving me the headache of a lifetime.

Sigh …

Ronald Weasley. A pain in the neck when he wants to be. The laziest person I have ever met. And my best friend. But now, it seems he wants to change one of those three things. And I just don't know if I can give him what he wants.

But I guess going out with him wouldn't be that bad. I mean, wouldn't it be so romantic to end up with your childhood sweetheart? Or to tell your children that you've been best friends since the beginning of time then you started feeling something deeper and then things went off from there?

And Ron has been maturing quite a lot over these past few months. He's doing his homework regularly, studies a little more now, and even recites in class. Overall, I have to admit, he's improved a lot.

I just don't know what's wrong with me. I'm suppose to like him back. I'm suppose to feel all giddy inside whenever I think of him. I'm suppose to be like all teenage girls when they discover "puppy love". But that's not what I'm getting right now. All I feel is plain awkwardness. That kind that never seems to go away even if you keep saying to yourself that it will naturally come off, that it eventually will go away. But you know it won't.

I sighed once more as I reached the bleachers. I sat, dropped my bag next to me and brought out a book to read.

I was in total peace for about half an hour or so, reading my textbook when a figure stooped down exactly right in front of me. I looked up and surprise, surprise. It was Ron.

"Hi 'Mione." He likes calling me that now.

"Hi Ron." I saw Harry and the others going towards the showers. "Practice is finally over, I see."

"Yup." he replied, getting off his broom and sitting next to me. "Got a good feeling that Gryffindor's gonna win the Cup this year. Harry has got us practicing like mad."

I smiled a little, looking at the last rays of the sun as it makes its glorious descent. Of course Harry is making them work extra hard. It is his last year in Hogwarts after all. _Our_ last year in fact.

I didn't need to look at Ron. I knew he was looking at me. I could almost feel the weight of his gaze. "Aren't you going to change now? To be frank, you're drenched in sweat and that isn't a nice thing to smell."

He laughed his deep laugh, patting me on the back. "Yeah. Sorry 'bout that." He stood up and slung his broom on one shoulder. Before going to the showers, he turned and looked at me. "Wait for me, won't you?"

I looked up at him with mild surprise. We've never walked from Quidditch practice together.

"Um, sure."

He smiled. "Thanks."

Fifteen minutes later, a wet-haired Ron was walking beside me towards the castle. He smelled like stale soap.

"So, how's your project with Zabini going?"

"Fine. We're gonna start brewing the potion next week."

"Next week?" he inquired, looking at me with interest.

"Yeah. Some of the ingredients are quite hard to get. We're going to ask permission from Professor Snape if he could lend us some of them."

"Oh."

We walked in silence for a couple of minutes. I was contemplating on how our conversations have become so short and so constrained. It wasn't at all like this back then. Sigh … We were about to reach the front doors of the castle when Ron abruptly stopped. I looked at him with confusion. "Ron?"

But he wasn't responding. He was looking at the ground with a firm look on his face. "Ron? Did you forget something back in the–"

"Will you go out with me?"

Whoa. What?

When I didn't speak, he looked up at me and asked again, "Hermione, will you go out with me?"

And as the stars started to pierce the black sky, I just stood there, gaping like a fish out of water.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Good afternoon." said Malfoy as he took his seat right next to me. It was our second period in the afternoon: Arithmancy.

"Good afternoon to you too." I replied, giving him a smile. He gave me another one of his looks. He always gives me "the look" whenever I smile at him. It's like I have a big dung beetle clinging on my forehead.

I sighed. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" he asked, as he started getting his things from his bag.

"You know, giving me that 'you're a crazy person' look! Why? Am I _that_ bad at smiling?"

"No. Well actually yes." I shot him a glare. He smirked a bit. "Just joking."

"What is it then?" I persisted, looking at him as he finished fixing his things on his desk.

He looked at me for a moment and then looked at the blackboard. One thing I've noticed about him is that whenever he gets nervous, or doesn't exactly know what to say, he looks straight ahead, staring at something other than the person he's talking to.

He has such a weird habit.

"It's just that … I'm not really used to smiles directed at me." he whispered.

I frowned at this. He had such a harsh childhood. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Don't be."

There was total silence between us. Then I spoke.

"Well good." I said, looking at the blackboard too with a determined look on my face. "Because you have to get used to my smiles from now on, whether you like it or not."

And as if on cue, our teacher entered the classroom and greeted us.

I glanced at my seatmate and thought I saw a little smile surface from his lips. I beamed at myself.

For the very first time, I made him smile.

It was already dinner time when I had the time to go to the library. It has become a habit for me since Ron has asked "the question".

No, I didn't turn down his request. But I didn't exactly agree to it either. All I said was for him to give me some time to think about it. And today marks the third and final day. He's gonna ask me again tomorrow. Sigh … What should I do? I can't keep him waiting forever!

I was skimming through the farthest end of the library, searching for a good book to distract me. I promised myself I won't overanalyze things that much. It gives me migraines.

After some time, I took out a random book from its shelf and just sat on the floor and started reading. I didn't realize that someone was watching me ever since I entered the library. Well, until he came out from wherever he was hiding.

"Granger."

I didn't need to look up. I knew who it was. "Seatmate."

And just like any normal day, he sat down beside me. It was natural for us to do that now. He sitting beside me and me letting him do it.

"What are you reading?"

"I have no idea." I replied, eyes staring at the open page.

He laughed a little. Then he looked at me.

"Is something wrong? You've been in the library for three consecutive nights already."

I closed the book in defeat and looked up at the ceiling. "Oh nothing."

"Oh." he said timidly.

"Just my best friend asking me to go out on a date with him."

"Oh." he said a bit rigid this time.

"And I just don't know what to do. My world has gotten topsy-turvy."

I closed my eyes and just let myself enjoy the serenity of the library. Then I heard him speak beside me.

"Why don't you just smile?"

I opened my eyes and scrunched my eyebrows in bewilderment. "Smile?"

"Yes. Smile."

"But why?"

He didn't answer my question right away. Instead, he stood up and dusted himself. He then offered his hand to me; I accepted it. And there we were, standing between high shelves of dusty books with us looking at each other and him still holding my hand. For an unknown reason, I seem to wish that he wouldn't let go of it.

"I've learned that smiles can do wonders." And with that statement, he released my hand from his touch. He nodded a bit as his sign of biding goodbye, and turned around towards the library doors.

Somehow, within those few seconds of contact, I smiled.

I have made my decision.

* * *

**a/n:** My mind is in chaos right now. So please, bear with the randomness of it all. So waddya think? Will Hermione accept Ron's "proposal" or not? I just quite don't know yet. Haha. **Please review! Review, review, review, review, review!**


	7. Author's Note

Hi! Sorry for the intrusion. I'm just posting up this note to let you know that there is a HUGE probability that I may be hindered in posting the next chapter by the upcoming week. Why you may ask? Well let's just say things have gone overboard and my mum has gone berserk when she saw my math grades (I'm mathematically disabled you see) and so here I am, trying to study harder in Intermediate Algebra, Analytic Geometry, and Physics. Ugh.

And please, have mercy on me. Everytime I post a new chapter most people just add it to their alert list or faves but won't review. ( ... Please review. Pwease?

Once again, I'm so sorry guys. Wish me luck?

Desperately,

SociallyDriven


	8. Confusion, Hurt, Love

**Chapter Seven**

**Confusion, Hurt, Love**

* * *

Leaping warlocks … I can't believe I just did what I just did. I, Hermione Jane Granger, have rejected Ron Weasley's invitation for a date.

Like I said, leaping warlocks.

Oh Merlin. He's not saying anything.

"Are … are you mad at me?" I asked him quietly. We were just outside the Great Hall. As we stood there, I hear the others eating their breakfast and chatting happily with each other, laughing and doing their usual morning routines.

That wasn't the case with Ron and me at the moment. I don't usually have a proposal from a guy to approve or reject every morning; Ron doesn't usually get turned down by a girl he's asked on a date.

Oh my, oh my, oh my. I can't take this anymore.

"It's okay if you're mad at me. I … I just wanna say again I'm really sorry Ron." I looked down at my feet.

There was brief silence when he suddenly spoke. "Are you seeing somebody else?" At this, I looked at him once more. His voice, to my surprise, was calm and collected.

"No, of course not. It's just that … I'm not feeling what you're saying you're feeling for me. I … I love you, Ron. But just as a friend. You and Harry are like older brothers to me. And … Oh I'm so sorry Ron." My eyes started to swell with tears when I saw that his expression hasn't change. It was still filled with hurt and confusion.

I really can't take this anymore. I felt a tear slip down my cheek. "Please don't hate me."

At this, his face softened a little. "'Mione …" he moved forward and hugged me securely. "I won't hate you. I can never hate you."

I couldn't help but cry more when he said that. I felt so guilty. "I'm so sorry." I sobbed, my voice muffled. "I'm so awful –"

"Shh. Don't say that."

"But I am. Because I can't return your feelings. I'm so sorry Ron. I'm so sorry …"

"It's okay, it's okay." He hugged me a bit tighter. "It's okay 'Mione."

He held my sobbing form for what I thought was an eternity. After a while, I started calming down and the next thing I knew, both Ron and I were walking coolly down the hall towards the Gryffindor table, acting as if nothing unusual had happened between us.

A very happy Harry was sitting beside Ginny when we finally sat down in front of them.

"Morning you two!" Harry exclaimed.

I glanced a bit at Ron and greeted Harry as normal as I could. "Morning to you too, Harry. And you too, Ginny." I offered both of them a smile, though I'm pretty sure it didn't reach my eyes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

And so, here I am in the library at lunchtime. I let out a long sigh.

"Well someone's under the weather today." A voice spoke behind me. But before I could turn to look who it was, the owner of the voice covered my eyes.

Sigh … Blaise.

"Guess who?"

"Who?" I replied lamely.

"You're suppose to guess!"

I let out another sigh. "Um … I don't know."

I felt his hands droop a bit, and then he let them drop completely. "Hermione?" He sat beside me, his face etched with concern. "Something wrong?"

I haven't told him about Ron yet.

"Hermione –"

"Ron asked me out."

He sat in silence for a while. And then he spoke. "You said no, didn't you?"

I didn't need to respond. He sighed.

I spoke. "He said that he needed some time alone." At this, he remained silent.

"I think he doesn't want to see me again. Though he said he could never hate me, I couldn't help but think that he doesn't want to be around me anymore." I curled my fists a bit. "He hates me."

"No, he doesn't hate you. Like he said, he just probably wants some alone time. You know, some time to think."

"Think about what?"

"Stuff. About what to do next I guess. I mean it's not everyday that you find out that someone you like a lot doesn't return your feelings."

I pouted more at this. "Go ahead. Rub it in."

"Of course I'd rub it in." I threw him a scorching look. He didn't seem affected. Git. "You shouldn't go sulking around in a place like this. It's already sulky enough with that pesky librarian around." I smiled a little at this. Blaise has garnered a personal grudge on the old lady ever since she pinched him the ear. "And anyways, Weasley's a big boy. I'm sure he could take a rejection capably. And maybe even next week," he slung his arm around my shoulders, "he'll be asking you on a date again!" I gave him a look. He smiled.

We sat like that for a moment or two when we heard a cough. I looked up and waddya know. There stood my seatmate.

"Draco!" Blaise exclaimed jovially. "What brings you here mate?"

For a moment, Draco stood there almost stoically, looking at Blaise's arm wrapped around my shoulders, a blank expression on his face. His eyes fell on me and then on Blaise. "Professor Snape is looking for you."

"Again?"

"Apparently."

He sighed and removed his arm around me. "Gotta go then." He faced me, put his hands on his pocket and nodded. "Bye Granger." He nodded at Malfoy too. "Draco." And with that, he coolly walked out of the library.

I looked at him only to find that he was looking at me the whole time. I felt my cheeks heating up. "Um …hi." I offered him a small smile.

"Hello." His deep voice echoed a bit in the empty library. I felt suddenly conscious of what he's thinking about me right now. I haven't combed my hair since before going down to breakfast. That suddenly felt like a long time ago. I looked down and started to wring my hands in nervousness.

Why was I so nervous? Maybe because he has such an intimidating disposition. Or maybe it's the way he's looking at me. Or maybe … maybe … oh I don't know!

"Did you give him your answer?" he suddenly asked. I looked up once again. He was still standing, still looking at me with that look.

"Yeah. Just this morning." I had Transfiguration and Muggle Studies this morning. Both of which I'm not seatmates with him. So, we haven't had any communication until this time. "I …I said no."

He seemed mildly surprised. "What? You look like you were expecting me to say yes to him."

"Well … I just thought that …"

"What?"

"That you'd …"

"That I'd do the right thing?" I asked. I was surprised at what I just said. It surprised me … because it was true.

Everyone always expects me to be the one doing the right thing. The one who would do anything for the common good. The one who meets to everyone's expectations. And almost everyone in school expects for Ron and I to get together, for us end up happily ever after. Because they keep thinking opposites attract. And they expect that from us, Ron and I. To attract.

Well, boohoo. Sorry for them. The attraction part didn't happen.

"Look. I love Ron to death. But in a purely platonic way. He's a great guy and everything but I …I …" Why do I have to explain this to him? In fact, why should I explain anything to anyone about every little thing I do? So what if I didn't meet their expectations of me? Like I care.

"Well," I stood up, feeling myself getting agitated every second. "I'm so sorry if I didn't do what you expected me to do. Things could do that to a person." And with that statement, I started walking towards the library doors, my whole being filled with subtle anger.

I almost passed Malfoy when he grabbed my by the arm. "Whoa there Granger." He pulled my gently but firmly in front of him. He looked at me straight in the eye. "I never said any of those things."

"Yeah well … you were hinting on it."

"_Hinting_ on it? Granger, what's happening to you?" I looked away from him, feeling confusion and anger at the same time. He moved a bit closer to me. I felt his shallow breaths on my cheek. I was almost closing my eyes. "If you want to know what I was going to say, it's that I thought you really fancy him." I opened my eyes a bit at this.

"And why would you think that?" I said in almost a whisper. He touched my other cheek ever so lightly. I closed my eyes at the contact. Then he pulled away. I frowned a bit.

"You were always smiling whenever you're with him." I opened my eyes and looked at him curiously. When he said that, his voice … there was … envy?

I stared at him for a long time, trying to decipher everything that just happened. "Malfoy …"

The library doors opened and came in a very happy Blaise. "Hermione! We could finally start on the potion!"

"What?" I replied rather weakly.

"Professor Snape just told me. He agreed on us getting some from his office and –" He stopped at mid-sentence and noticed that Malfoy was still there. "Draco! Didn't know you were still here."

"I should probably get going." He stood up a bit straighter and cleared his throat. "Third period's coming up. I'll see you both later."

"Bye." I said.

He looked at me for a bit and said, "Bye." And with that, he walked away.

And as I watched him go out, I noticed that my heartbeat was beating rather faster than normal, my breathing a bit shallow. I didn't even notice Blaise giving me a confused look. All I knew right then and there was … there's something about Draco Malfoy that just makes me quiver to the bones … in a really, eerily good way.

* * *

**a/n:** and there's chapter seven! I'm so sorry if it's a bit short. Hey, at least there's romance blooming between our two main characters. Right? Right? So have mercy on me and **REVIEW!** Pretty please? 


	9. Reality

**Chapter Eight**

**Reality**

**-**

**- **

"And then add the quarter cup of asphodel in." I instructed my project partner, Blaise.

We have been stuck inside the stuffy dungeon for several hours already, while the rest of the students are enjoying the first chills of the upcoming autumn. But nevertheless, our sacrifices had paid off. Our potion was nearing completion! We'll just let it simmer for a few minutes, mutter an incantation, add a couple of lacewings and we're done.

Phew.

"Okay. I've already put in the asphodel powder. Now all we have to do is wait." said Blaise, his voice filled with relief and satisfaction.

He moved away from the bubbling cauldron and leaned on the wall facing me. He had put his hands in his pockets once again. I on the other hand, sat down gently on a chair beside me. I sighed with great contentment with what we've accomplished when I heard Blaise sigh the same time. We looked at each other for a moment and then we filled the room with gentle laughter.

"Oh I still can't believe we're actually making the Elements Potion!" I exclaimed, my face etched with astonishment.

"I still can't believe I'm stuck down here while the rest are up there snogging their girlfriends, playing Quidditch and rushing their assignments." He sighed; I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yes. Such great agony you must be in."

"Is that sarcasm I'm hearing Granger?"

"Oh so you decided to call me by my last name again, _Zabini_?" I said playfully, my lips sporting a little smirk.

"Yeah sure _Granger_. I can do whatever I want." He raised his chin in defiance. "I'm a Slytherin."

"Slytherin huh?" Well, two could play at that game. I, too, raised my chin. "Well I'm a Gryffindor. And Gryffindors never lose to Slytherins."

"Really?"

"Really."

He pushed himself off the wall and stood up boldly. He was smirking as well. As a response, I also stood from my chair, mirroring his stance. He sent me a challenging look. I sent another back. He crossed his arms. I crossed my arms. It was a fight until the death.

And then he spoke. "You know Granger, a great essayist once said that imitation is suicide."

That was Ralph Waldo Emerson. "And so I've heard." I said nonchalantly.

He smirked at me. I shot him a glare. Several moments had passed when suddenly I saw his face glow in mild realization. Ever so slowly, his smirk widened in a mischievous way.

To be honest, he was looking a bit scary.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "What?" He didn't respond. Instead, he uncrossed his arms and lowered his chin a bit.

I thought he was about to give up when ever so slowly, he did the most unbelievable thing: he raised his right eyebrow. _Just_ his right eyebrow.

I silently gasped, an offended look etched on my face. He was smirking like hell right now.

"I hate you." I finally said gloomily, my shoulders drooping a little. He laughed. "Love you too _'Mione_." He playfully sent me a flying kiss. I pretended to back away with repulsion. "Ew."

He frowned at me almost childishly. One look and I couldn't help but laugh. He was about to throw a quip at me when the potion brewing in the middle of the room was glowing silvery white.

_The potion_. We looked at each other with anticipation and anxiousness.

Blaise smiled. "Let's do this."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Freedom!" Blaise exclaimed as we stepped into the hall near the entrance of the dungeons. I laughed a bit. Needless to say, we brewed the potion with perfection.

The potion had the same color described in the book (colorless liquid with silvery bubbles) and had the odorless characteristics stated. Unsatisfied until we had actually tried the potion, Blaise and I placed a single drop on a withering plant that was on the table in Professor Snape's office (I'm sure he wouldn't mind us taking pity on the poor thing) and viola! The plant (carnation) sprouted new healthy, green leaves and such a beautiful flower.

"I'm so proud of us!" I said, clapping my hands together.

"Yeah. Good job partner." Blaise said, patting my back appreciatively.

"You did a great job too you know." I told him, sending him a big smile. He smiled too.

"Blaise! Oh finally!" A voice called out from behind me. I saw Blaise put his hands in his pockets once again and smiled at the owner of the voice. "Hey Pansy."

Pansy. I turned around and sure as it is, there was Pansy Parkinson.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked. She looked at me and then her face was contorted with placid hatred. "Oh … it's _you_." She sent me a scorching look. What did I ever do to her?

Oh yeah. It's all because I'm a muggleborn.

Maybe sensing that some serious tongue lashing could occur if I wasn't move out from of her range of sight within the next minute, Blaise grabbed Pansy's hand and faced me. "Gotta go Granger. See yah."

"Um, okay. We'll just give the potion the Professor Snape tomorrow."

"Okay." He glanced at Pansy. "C'mon."

Pansy smiled at him in such a seductive manner, and then she looked at me. The dramatic change of her facial features was almost comical. If only I wasn't the victim of her vicious glower. "_Bye_."

I smiled at her with a total opposite of a thought projecting through my head.

As I watched them go outside through the huge doors, with Pansy holding Blaise's hand in an almost controlling way, I couldn't help but ask myself: what do guys see in her? Yeah, I admit, she's drop dead gorgeous but she's just so … so … _mean_. How could someone tolerate that kind of attitude?!

But to be fair, I guess she really is beautiful if you disregard her foul personality. I mean, she has the most beautiful hair I have ever seen. Shiny, long, and black. She also has an aristocratic look about her. Her high cheek bones, prominent nose, the bluest eyes and the way she carries herself … to be honest, she's like a modern goddess.

Me? What about me? I'm not beautiful. I don't have slick and shiny hair. I have a curly and auburn one that I swear is a living chaos. I keep brushing it in place but a few minutes would pass and it would return to its hectic disarray … My facial features? What about them? I don't have high cheek bones. My face just looks plain from every angle … and I don't have a graceful air about myself either. What I have is a very bad posture acquired from all the years of carrying loads of books.

But what really makes me feel so inferior to Pansy Parkinson is what we call… boobs.

Yes, you've heard me correctly. I said boobs. B-O-O-B-S. Boobs.

Okay, gotta stop saying that.

Anyways, Pansy's boobs are those which every male fantasizes about. And mind you, they're real. Blaise "accidentally" let it slip during one of our library sessions. I still can't stop laughing whenever I think of that particular event because at the very moment Blaise had said the words boobs and big jugs, Madam Pince, the notorious librarian, came out of nowhere (she seems to always appear out of nowhere) and pinched Blaise's left ear while the other was slowly becoming deaf because of all the reprimanding.

Hahaha. Poor Blaise.

Now going back to the topic of Pansy's boobs, I envy her because she has such … _bountiful_ ones. My boobs? They kind of fall between the category of small and normal.

…

Sigh. So what's my conclusion for all of my ranting? It's just this: Pansy Parkinson is a goddess, with blinding lights surrounding her while birds sing beautiful hymns for her, and I am just a poor commoner, with normal everything. Period.

And as I compare myself to her, I can't help but think in the back of my mind that she once had been a girlfriend of Draco Malfoy … _Draco_.

I smiled a bit at this thought. I have been training myself to say just his first name whenever I think of him. It just sounds so weird yet so … great when I say his name. I just don't know what's wrong with me. It's like Fate has infected me with its terminal disease.

Curse you Fate.

Anyways, zooming out of my deranged mind and back into reality, here I am in front of the open castle doors, staring at nothingness, sporting a very lost look.

Sigh.

Okay. Self-examination.

Am I jealous? _Yes._

Of what? _Of Pansy Parkinson's beauty._

Why? _Because I'm not beautiful._

Is being beautiful important to you? _… Yes._

Why? _Because … _

Why? _…I don't know._

Yes you do. Why?

…

"Because he likes beautiful girls." I uttered to myself. I kept on asking, already knowing what the questions are going to end up to.

Who? Who likes beautiful girls? _Him_.

Who? _… Draco Malfoy_.

Why does it matter for you to look beautiful for him? _… because…_

Because?

I looked up at the castle ceiling, seeing the ever changing stairs moving around. Then I closed my eyes.

Just admit it Hermione. "Because I like him."

And the truth has been told, the fog cleared, and I saw it clearly.

I have a crush on Draco Malfoy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Charms. First period in the morning.

"Good morning Granger." He sat, greeting me like he always does.

I flashed him a smile like I always do and said 'Good morning' to him. It has become a habit for us to do that now. Our actions … it suddenly became a constant in my life.

Familiarity.

"Done your assignment?" he asked me.

"Of course. Already finished it last week." He rolled his eyes at this; I punched him playfully in the arm.

It's okay for us to act normal. No one was still around.

We can be ourselves.

"How many feet long?"

"About four and a half."

"Four and a half? That's more than twice the required, Granger. Are you sure you aren't trying to dizzy Professor Flitwick with your highfaluting words?" he drawled.

"Oh yeah? How 'bout you? How many feet did you do?"

He averted his eyes a bit and answered. "Maybe three …"

I nailed him down with my stare. "Three and a half …" He mumbled.

I snorted. "Hypocrite."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

"Oh here we go again." I said exasperatedly, but having a small smile on my lips nonetheless. He smiled at me.

These kinds of things are what make me feel so excited to go to my classes twenty minutes in advance. Just so I could talk to him. Just to see him smile a bit from time to time. Just to be with him.

Even if it's just as a friend. It's okay for me. I have told myself not to hope because hoping that Draco Malfoy would fall in love with a girl like me… it's suicidal.

The signs? What signs? There aren't any signs. I'm just overanalyzing things.

Right.

He doesn't like me more than as a friend.

He doesn't like me like I like him. So … why hope? I'll just end up getting hurt. These moments, they're enough for me. I'm not asking for anything else. Just this, me and him, laughing, talking, and being ourselves.

It's perfect. This familiarity.

"Hey," he leaned a bit closer, "can you help me with our Arithmancy homework a bit later? A need a little help with the numbers."

I suffered a mild internal shock for the briefest moment. Was he … nah, he couldn't be.

"Um …"

"But it's okay if you don't want to." he said in a rush, returning to his normal sitting position. He was looking at the blackboard again. "It's okay if you have some other things to do. I'll just research by myself –"

"Whoa there seatmate." I cut in, laughing a bit (from nervousness? I just don't know). He looked at me. "I … sure." I gave him another smile. He raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"I'll meet you in the library at eight o'clock sharp, okay?"

The bell rang. 'Us' time was over.

"Okay." He replied. At the exact time, pools of noisy students entered the classroom. I was reading a book, he had his back turned, carrying a very bored expression on his face.

We were pretending once again. And no one seemed to notice.

* * *

**a/n:** Hi guys! Waddya think about chappie eight? Quite good? Bad? What? **REVIEW!!** Have mercy on me … _Please_! Huhuhu … Anyways, our inter-section cheer and dance competition was recently finished and the results will be announced tomorrow (gasp!). Hope we win! Well, that's all. 

**REVIEW!!!!!** Pretty please? )


	10. Thing Called Love

**Chapter Nine**

**Thing Called Love**

-

-

Presently, I am the happiest girl alive.

Here I am in the library, standing face to face with Draco Malfoy, amongst thick and olden books.

Like I said. I am the happiest girl alive.

"Found anything Granger?" he asked me as he leaned on the bookcase behind him.

"Well I found this." I handed him a book similar to the ones displayed around us. It took much of myself-restrain not to ogle at him. His bangs were hanging loosely around his gray eyes. The effect was … hypnotizing.

He didn't spare a glance at the book I gave him and continued to stare at me, a quizzical brow raised. I felt my face heat up.

Clearing my throat, I spoke once more. "It has some pretty advance Arithmancy tables and translations. It also has some great theories by Agrippa and the Chaldeans. It would be really helpful with your assignment."

He looked at the cover of the book then looked back at me. "Thanks." Merlin … I must be looking as red as a tomato right now.

"C'mon then Granger. Got some homework to do." He pushed himself off the wall and headed towards our table.

Yes, you heard me right. _Our_ table.

Oh just the thought of it makes me so … bubbly inside. Good thing he went ahead. Because if he didn't, he would've thought me as crazy. I was currently wearing a very goofy smile on my face.

Sigh … so happy.

You might be wondering why _Draco_ and I suddenly have a table to ourselves. Well, it's because ever since he had asked for my help with his Arithmancy homework, we've been making our homework together. I really don't know exactly how it happened. All I know is that he said we could share some ideas and help each other at improving our essays and stuff. I agreed to it and that's where the two of us had been every after dinner: in the library, scouting for useful books and scribbling on parchments. And oh, we got to do those with me being in close proximity to him. That's my favorite part.

…

Oh Merlin! What's happening to me? Am I going mental? Am I?

I'm pretty sure I am. I mean, I keep on catching myself wearing a small smile all the time, even if there's nothing to smile about. Before I go to sleep, while I'm combing my unruly hair, as I walk along the silent corridors, while I eat, while I'm taking notes.

It's driving me insane! This … this … _thing_! It's like something bad that in contrast I don't want to go away. Do you know what I mean?

Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin …

Save me!

"Hey Granger." I snapped out of my reverie and looked at the disturbance. It was Draco.

I forgot. I was suppose to go to our table already.

He raised his eyebrow once again and smirked at me. "Imagining things again?"

I looked at him and raised my chin. "Maybe." And I walked ahead of him, catching him widen his smirk.

As I pretended to walk coolly towards our table, I heard him follow closely.

Our table, which was located on a back corner of the library, was completely hidden from everyone else who might be in the library. It was just perfect.

A scandal may spread throughout the school if they find out that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin are doing their homework together. Plus, Harry and (most especially) Ron would go berserk if they ever find out that I'm being friendly with their worst enemy.

Draco and I both know that. Yet, we're not doing anything to stop this friendship that's forming between us.

Thinking of this, it makes me feel like I'm having a rendezvous or something.

And to be honest, it feels quite good.

We finally reached our destination. I sat down on my chair and he sat down on his, directly facing me.

I brought out my quill and some parchment; he was scanning the book that I gave him. We sat there for a long time, not talking to each other, just minding our own business. It's always like this during our library time yet, it doesn't bother me at all. I'm fond of knowing that he's just a few inches away from me. His presence is comforting enough for me.

And thanks to this new routine of ours, I have found out that he's not much of a talker. Sure, he likes to throw quips at me from time to time but I am usually the one that initiates the conversation. I've also found that he just folds the corner of the page he thinks could be useful to study later, and that he likes running his hand through his hair from time to time because his beautiful bangs get on his way when he's reading, and that his eyes has the littlest hint of blue when the right amount of light hits them, and that for a guy, he has the most elegant writing I have ever seen. Unlike Harry's and Ron's, both of which look like chicken scratch.

I honestly think I could just look at him all day without being bored. But alas, I have homework to do. And so I averted my eyes and my thoughts from him and concentrated on my Transfiguration essay. Sigh …

Two hours have passed and I had to stifle a yawn. He unfortunately heard it and let down his quill.

It was always like this.

"It's bedtime for you, Granger." he said, his deep voice gently echoing throughout the bookcases surrounding us.

I looked at him, trying to blink away sleep. "But I'm not done yet."

"We can continue this tomorrow." he replied, already gathering his things.

"But I want to finish this tonight." I said, looking at my half-done essay, a pout on my face.

He stood up, slinging his backpack onto his shoulder. I was still brooding when I felt his hand on my head.

I looked up, a pleading expression on my face.

He looked at me pointedly. "Bed."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Fine."

"Hurry up get your stuff. The library's about to close."

"Yeah, yeah." I had the tiniest feeling that he rolled his eyes at this.

Ten minutes later, I was climbing the stairs towards the Gryffindor tower, knowing that he was watching me from the foot of the stairs as he always does. Before I reached the top of the stairs, I turned around and smiled at him.

"Goodnight."

He smiled a little. "Goodnight."

I felt myself burst with happiness on the inside. And as I turn around and take the rest of the trip upstairs towards the Common Room, I can't help but think …

I am indeed the happiest girl alive. And nothing in this world can burst my bubble.

-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- **

"Good morning!" I greeted Harry and Ginny the following morning over breakfast.

"Well someone's in a happy mood today." said Ginny, spreading strawberry jam on her toast. "Good morning to you too." She took a bite of her now jam covered toast. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing. Just feeling extra happy today." I said, giving them a smile as I pour milk on my cereal bowl. She gave me a suspicious look. I turned my attention to Harry. "So tomorrow's the first Quidditch game, huh?"

"Yeah. First game's against Ravenclaw." He said, pouring some pumpkin juice on his glass.

"The team's training really hard I see."

"More like him putting the whole team into pure torture every practice." Ginny quipped.

"Hey." objected Harry. Ginny just flashed him a smile.

Oh I forgot to mention, Harry and Ginny are dating now.

"Even though you're channeling the spirit of Oliver Wood whenever we practice, I still love you." said Ginny, giving Harry a peck on the cheek. The effect on Harry was quite amusing.

He scooted closer to her and started eating his breakfast with a silly smile on his face.

Ginny looked at me, mouthing the words 'isn't he adorable?' I laughed a bit.

Ginny and I talked a bit for a few minutes when I saw Ron enter through the double doors.

He was walking towards the Gryffindor table when he saw me. And much to my relief, he smiled at me.

I smiled back.

He doesn't hate me anymore.

He sat beside me. "Morning." He greeted, filling his plate with a pile of blueberry pancakes.

"Morning." I replied.

We were halfway through breakfast when I saw Draco already going towards the double doors, probably heading to our first class.

"Sheesh Ron," said Ginny, "seventeen years of living here on Earth and you still haven't mastered the basic skills of the etiquette of dining."

Ron didn't seem to hear his sister's statement as he continues devour big pieces of pancakes.

Sigh … Ron will always be Ron.

Drinking up my glass of pumpkin juice, I grabbed my bag and stood up. "Gotta go guys. Bye!"

Ron gulped and looked at me with a questioning face. "So soon?"

"Yeah. Forgot something back at the dormitory." I lied.

Sometimes I had to that. It makes me so guilty whenever I lie to them. They're my friends. But Draco's my friend too. And I have a feeling that they won't take it lightly if I told them that little fact. And so … I have to lie.

"Bye!"

"Bye." the three of them chorused.

And so the rest of the day went on in its normal course. It was already dinnertime, Harry, Ginny and Ron are still practicing at the pitch and I was slowly getting excited once again. It's always like this every dinnertime.

I'm going to spend time with him again.

I saw him finishing up his dinner and I quickly ate mine. I took a swig of pumpkin juice when I saw in the corner of my eye that he has already slipped through the doors.

I brought down my glass with a light thump and slung my bag on my shoulder.

Time again to be the happiest girl alive.

-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- **

It was already late and I had just been from the library with Draco. We didn't have much homework to do so we started to just talk about stuff. School, Quidditch (he got fired up at that topic), teachers (particularly a certain slimy-haired Potions Master) and random things like why Madam Pince is still not married or if Filch has a secret love affair with his cat.

I had laughed really hard at that one.

As I was climbing up the stairs, I met Seamus Finnigan as he was climbing down. "Oh hi Seamus. What are you doing up so late?"

"I should probably ask you the same question." He smiled mischievous smile. Seeing my expression, he laughed a bit and said, "Don't worry. I was just gonna sneak into the kitchens and get some snacks. I won't tell anybody if you won't."

I smiled and held out my hand. "Deal." He took it. "Deal."

"Well, see yah."

"'Kay. And oh, you should probably walk a bit more quietly when you get on the seventh floor. I saw Peeves holding a fresh supply of water balloons while I was going out of the Common Room."

"Thanks for the advice."

"No problem."

And so I continued to go up while Seamus pursued his journey towards the kitchens.

And as I enter the warmth of the Common Room, unscathed, I was suddenly pulled to the side by a redhead.

"Ginny!" I exclaimed, putting a dear hand over my chest. "Merlin, you scared me."

Her face was serious. "We have to talk."

I furrowed my brows in confusion. "About what?"

She looked around the Common Room, and deciding that it's safe to speak, she leaned a bit towards me and whispered, "I know your secret."

My eyes went wide and I swear I felt my blood run cold.

She knows.

She looked at me. "But … how did you …" I trailed on.

"Not here. C'mon." She pulled me by the hand towards the girls' dormitory.

We climbed the stairs quietly and entered the sixth year floor. She led me toward a door on the right and opened it with caution.

She put a finger in front of her lips.

She closed the door, pulled me towards what I think is her own bed, let me sit on it and closed the hangings around us.

I opened my mouth to speak but then she covered it with her hand. I saw her through the darkness, getting her wand from her pocket and muttered the spell, "Silencio."

She uncovered my mouth, squatted in front of me and said, "Okay, spill."

I looked at her for a moment. "What?" I said, stalling for a minute.

"Stop playing around 'Mione. I know you're hiding something from us. Just admit it." She lifted her wand and uttered "Lumos".

"I could see the signs. It was so obvious. I can't believe I didn't notice it before." She said in a low, thrilled whisper.

"Ginny it's not what you think –"

"And so you admit you've been keeping something from us? From me?" she said, a slightly hurt expression on her face.

"Ginny …"

"I'm your best friend 'Mione. You know you could tell me anything."

"I know. I'm so sorry Ginny."

"It's okay for you to tell me if you're seeing someone. It's not like I'm going to tell everyone about it. I could even give you girl advice and everything –"

I mentally paused. What? What is she talking about?

"It's okay for you tell me if you have a crush. There's no need for you to be all so secretive around me, 'Mione. I –"

She thinks I'm fancying someone and I'm not telling her who?

…

Merlin … I thought I was dead for good.

"I love you 'Mione and that's why it hurts so much that you can't even trust me to –"

"Ginny! Of course I trust you! It's just that …"

"Just what?" she asked desperately.

I looked at her looking at me.

I had to lie again.

Bowing my head, I said, "I'm not really sure of how I feel for him… and I'm not sure if I'm willing to give a try on him. You know … And everything is so confusing. I just don't know what to do …" I looked at her. "I'm so sorry Ginny. Forgive me?"

She stared at me for a second and then plummeted me with a tight hug. "Oh of course I forgive you. Oh 'Mione."

"Ginny … can't … breathe."

"Oh … sorry." She let go of me and gave a sheepish smile. I smiled back, feeling guiltier by the minute.

"So …" Ginny pursued, "what's he like?"

"Who?" I asked, bewildered by Ginny's question.

"The lucky guy of course! What's he like?" she said, an excited tone in her voice.

"Well …"

A picture of Draco crossed my mind. I mentally shook my head.

"He's … smart." I said.

"Of course. What else?"

"He's …" I thought of Draco's eyes. "…quite handsome." I smiled at what I said.

What have I gotten myself into?

"Okay … so he's smart and he's drop dead gorgeous."

"I didn't say –"

"Quite handsome, drop dead gorgeous, they're the same! What else? I need more info. _More._" she said, scooting nearer.

Looking at Ginny, I felt like one of those girls that always have slumber parties and giggle the night away.

Thinking it over, I guess slumber parties aren't that bad.

"He …" A memory of Draco doing his essay dawdled in my mind. "He has the most elegant penmanship I have ever seen."

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows, mumbling the words to herself. "Elegant penmanship …"

I can barely contain my laughter as I watch her trying to decipher who my mystery crush is.

A few more moments of mumbling and Ginny threw her hands up in defeat. "I give up!"

I smiled and shook my head.

Then all of a sudden, a pair of hands held my cheeks, pinching them. Hard. "Aaaargh!"

"Tell meeeeeeeee!!!" whined Ginny.

"Ginnyyyyyy!!!"

"Tell meeeeeeeee!!"

"I'll tell you, I'll tell you! Just. Let. Go. Of. My. CHEEKS!" And fortunately, she did.

As I look at her with evil eyes, I massaged my tender cheeks. She smiled apologetically.

Some kind of best friend she is.

"Sorry … it's just that … I don't know any guy that's smart, good-looking, and has a girlish penmanship!"

"He does not have a girlish penmanship." I said.

"Who? Who 'Mione, who?" She was looking at me now with a crazed look.

I gulped.

Oh Merlin … should I tell her?

…

"He's …" I trailed on.

"He's?" she pressed on.

"He's …" I was wringing her bed sheets now.

"He's … who?"

"Um, he's …"

"Yes …"

I gulped once again. No sweat was visible on my face but deep inside, my mind was on overdrive.

What should I do? Should I lie? If I lie, whose name am I going to tell? I can't tell her the truth. I can't tell her that it's Draco. I can't say it's Draco Malfoy. She'll go berserk. And if she'll go berserk, then Harry'll go berserk. And if Harry will go berserk, then Ron would totally go crazy. What'll I do?! I can't say Draco Malfoy! I can't say Draco Malfoy! I can't say Draco Mal –"

"Oh for Merlin's sake 'Mione, WHO??" She grabbed me by the arms and kept shaking me. "Who is he Hermione? Who? Who? WHO? WH—"

An image of Seamus shaking hands with me suddenly burst in my head. "It's Seamus!" I screamed.

All of a sudden, time stood still.

What have I done?

I opened my eyes and there was Ginny, staring wide eyed and her mouth slightly open.

Not exactly the happiest girl on Earth right now.

* * *

**a/n:** And there's chapter nine! Sigh ... I've been feeling really annoyed lately because for every review, there are like five or six story alerts/ story + from people that haven't even reviewed. X( Please **Review.** I get so really annoyed whenever I check my yahoo mail just to see tons of alerts but no reviews. Ugh. 

anyways, to my loyal readers and reviewers, I would really like to hear some constructive criticism and so here's what you can do: you can tell me the best part of the chappie and then the part you didn't like. Okay? Okay!

one more announcement: **I won't be updating soon**. Why? Because another test is coming up (gotta study on my Maths) and after the test is the intramurals/year-level cheerleading competition and we're suppose to print the first issue of the school paper this October. In short, I'll be _pretty_ busy.

that's all for now. **Please Review!** )


	11. Rumors

**Chapter Ten**

**Rumors**

-

-

-

"Have you heard? He's dating again!"

"Who?"

"Oh my gosh! No!"

"He can't be taken!"

I rolled my eyes. Gossip. It's like the only thing students (girls and boys alike) are always interested in. Don't they care about their studies at all? Really now. Instead of chatting and giggling away, giving the "hot new details" to their friends, why don't they just open their books and read their lessons? In that way, there would be no irritating chatter to come across those who prefer silent education over gossip.

But sadly, the world doesn't work that way. Sigh … too bad.

"Hermione!" someone called out to me. I looked around to find the source of the voice and was met by the sight of Ginny in her Quidditch uniform, wearing a big smile.

I waved at her with less cheerfulness than usual. She has kept me all night last night, teasing me endlessly that I have a "crush" on Seamus Finnigan.

Pfft. As if.

"Good morning, 'Mione." She greeted me, giving me that 'I know your secret' look.

"Good morning." I said with a tight smile. Look what I've done. Now I have one more thing to pretend about: having a crush on someone I barely even know.

She took my hand and we started to walk along the corridor that was slowly being filled by excited students. "Sooo …" She dragged on.

Since I had not been blessed by having the ability to raise one eyebrow, I just gave a peculiar look.

She's gonna do something. Something _big_. I can just feel it.

"What are you planning to do?" I said, my voice full of suspicion.

She looked at me, feigning innocence. "What? I'm not planning to do anything. Well, except maybe kick some Ravenclaw butt in today's match. I'm so hyped up already!" she squealed.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say Ginny." But I knew she was lying. I could smell it like a bloodhound at the scene of the crime: Ginny Weasley was up to something. Something really, really not good.

I would be lying if I say I wasn't scared. After all, she had been under the same roof with the Weasley twins for her whole life. Quite frankly, it would be a surprise if what she was planning would be anything less than terrifying.

"So have you heard the news?" she asked me, her voice carrying a tone of intrigue.

Oh Merlin. Gossip _again_?

"Apparently not." I replied.

"Ah, should've known. You're _always_ the last one to know about anything that's worth knowing around here."

"And_you're_ always the first. So why bother scavenging for 'anything that's worth knowing' when I have someone who could tell them to me with full details and matching dramatic gestures?"

"Why thank you, 'Mione!" she exclaimed in delight. I think she missed the sarcasm.

"Anyways, I heard that Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini are really getting serious. Which actually means that they've just lasted for more than a month." I raised my eyebrows in mild surprise. A month is like an eternity when it comes to Blaise and his relationships with his girlfriends. "And I also heard that Dean was going out with this Ravenclaw girl. Marietta didn't get the name. But no worries, I'll just get her name from Dean himself."

And so Ginny talked on and on, sparing no details on every gossip that she has heard. We were already outside the castle walls when she was finally finished. Walking silently with Ginny, I looked up at the sky and smiled as a flock of birds flew in a circle. I continued on gazing when I felt Ginny tug at my hand. I turned to her.

"What is it?"

"Wait. I need to fix my robes." she said, smoothing her Quidditch uniform here and there.

"What for?" I asked.

"Just wait there." Ginny replied, awfully serious in making her uniform more presentable. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the sky. I felt Ginny's hand leave mine for a moment or two then returned to its place quite hastily. I suppose she's finished with all her 'fixing'. About to turn around to ask her, I suddenly caught sight of green and silver. I looked to my left and was met by a small group of Slytherins, Draco leading the way towards the pitch.

I furrowed my eyebrows when I saw Draco giving me quite a mean glare. He looked at me straight in the eye for a fraction of a second then shifted his gaze to something at my back. Ginny? What did she do to make Draco so angry? Never mind that. What did _I_do to deserve such a mean glare? Squeezing Ginny's hand a bit, I walked forward with a determined look on my face. I'll just ask him tonight in the library.

I had taken only two steps forward when I felt Ginny tug at my hand once again. I rolled my eyes. "C'mon Ginny, we're gonna be late for your game." I said, tugging her hand back. A very deep cough was the response. I froze, my eyes widening.

It's either Ginny is suddenly suffering from a throat disease or ... or ...

I looked ahead of me and there was Ginny, who was supposedly the owner of the hand that I'm holding, her Quidditch robes as wrinkled as ever. Everywhere, I heard girls whispering around me as they pass, making their way towards to Quidditch pitch. I started to panic. If Ginny's there then whose hand am I holding? I looked up at Ginny and saw her holding her two thumbs up, smiling like mad.

Oh no.

I whipped around to see Seamus Finnigan, a red and orange striped scarf around his neck. "Seamus!"

"Er, hi." I felt my cheeks burning up. Oh Merlin, this is so embarrassing. Almost every girl in school has seen us. Not good.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't know that it was you. I'm so sorry." I said rather frantically, removing my hand from his. "I thought it was Ginny and –"

I was cut short by his mirthful laugh. "So this was Ginny's idea." I looked at him with mild surprise and he laughed more. I felt my cheeks burn even redder. If that was possible.

When his laugh died down, he smiled at me and said, "I was walking all alone when I suddenly felt someone taking my hand. Thought I was gonna be held hostage seeing as the holder of my hand wouldn't let go of me."

Oh Merlin. This. Is. EMBARASSING.

I kept looking down at my feet, hoping that he wouldn't see me blush so hard.

"Hey, it's okay. I knew it wasn't on purpose." I looked up.

"You did?"

"Yeah. I'm used to Ginny always pulling pranks on people. It just so happens that her target today was you." He shrugged and had a lopsided grin on his lips.

"Oh. Well um, still, sorry." I said, giving him an apologetic smile. He smiled back.

"Well," Seamus spoke, "seeing as everyone else has gone to the pitch and we're the only two left, would you mind if we go there together?"

As friends? I wanted to ask but that would have been too embarrassing. I didn't want to add anything to the humiliation that I've already experienced this morning.

"Um, sure."

He smiled a bit wider. "Great."

And so we walked the rest of the way towards the Quidditch pitch together. Seamus was whistling some tune and I? I was thinking of all the horrible things that I can do to Ginny Weasley.

-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-**

**-**

It's almost dinnertime and here I am in the library, sitting in 'our' table, quite alone. Draco hasn't shown himself yet.

I sighed. "Ugh."

For nearly half the day, I have been trying to find my female red headed friend but every time I come close to getting her in my vengeful grasps, she seems to disappear out of thin air. Nah. More like disappearing from the noisy crowd of triumphant Gryffindors.

Darn it. She's really going to pay for what she has done to me. Didn't she know that it's not Seamus that I have a crush on? Didn't she know that I fancy Draco Malfoy instead? Didn't she? Didn't she??

… of course she didn't know. Because I'm such a coward and so I didn't dare tell her the truth. And now, the whole school thinks I like Seamus Finnigan.

Ugh!

I buried my face in the open pages of the book that I was currently reading and just stayed that way, wallowing in my misfortune.

"Burying yourself in self-pity I see." said a deep, cheerful voice, "Always a healthy thing to do." I heard the scraping of a chair somewhere ahead of me and sensed that the owner of the voice had made himself comfortable by sitting.

"Haven't talked to you lately. Got Draco abducting you every time you have the spare time."

I rolled my eyes at this. I spoke, my words muffled because of my current disposition. "He has not been abducting me _Blaise_. Plus, I could just imagine that you barely have the time to talk to me, seeing as you and your Pansy are going steady."

"Oh c'mon. I always have time to talk to my little piranha." I rolled my eyes once again.

There was a moment of silence between us and then he spoke again. "And about my relationship with Pansy … yes, I have to admit, I am getting pretty serious when it comes to her but …"

"But what?" I inquired, tilting my heard sidewards. The book was squishing my nose. I heard him emit a small sigh.

"But I think she still fancies Draco." I shot my head up. What?!

"_What?!_" I asked out loud.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down, little piranha. We are in a library you know." Blaise said, his voice decreased into a whisper.

"Whatever." I said, but lowering my voice nonetheless. "About what you said. You really think so? But I mean, you're her _boyfriend_ for Merlin's sake. Shouldn't she just focus her attention to you?"

"Yeah well, it's Pansy we're talking about here. She can't stick to only one guy. And to think that the males are the ones known to be polygamous." He said, having a child-like curious look on his face.

And just like old times, I rose slightly from my seat and extended my right arm over the table and hit Blaise square on the shoulder.

"Ow! That hurt. You're supposed to hit like a girl!" complained Blaise.

"FYI Zabini, I _am_ a girl."

"Waddya hit me for?"

"It's because you're a bloody prat! Do you know that? –"

"Of course I –"

"That was a rhetorical question. Anyway, you're supposed to be all angsty and heart-broken!"

"And why would I?"

"Because you're her boyfriend! Aren't you, even in the slightest, hurt knowing that your girlfriend is still in love with another boy? Aren't you? Because it seems that you aren't affected by all of this. It even looks like you're amused by what's happening in your love li—"

"Whoa there! Who said I'm not affected?"

"Stop interrupting me! Like I said, you seem amused by all of this and you're … you're …" I slowed down, Blaise's words finally registering in my mind. I looked at him with wide eyes. "You're_not_ not affected?"

"Grammar Granger. If there are two negative words then the statement or thought is positive. So, grammatically correct, your statement should be 'You're affected'. As simple and as short as that." He said, resting his chin on his knuckles. I just stared at him, dumb-founded.

Here I am, making him realize that his relationship with his girlfriend is in jeopardy and the bloody prat's giving me a lesson on English grammar.

Well, that's it with knocking the sense out of him.

"Enough about me and my ever raving love life." I tried my best not to roll my eyes for the third time. I really did. But it just can't be done. "Stop that! Anyway, what about you?"

"What about me?" I said, mimicking his disposition.

He smirked. "Rumors say –" Rumors _again_? What is up with these rumors? Are they as precious as the air that we breathe in that we need to inhale and exhale it every second of everyday? "that you are dating your co-Gryffindor Seamus Finnigan."

I mean sure, gossip is kind of a good thing sometimes. You know, to enhance our social skills. But its spread is way too unhealthy already! There was even a rumor once, about a girl being pregnant that's why she's been eating a lot. Turns out that she wasn't pregnant at all but just suddenly became very addicted to treacle tart and waffles.

"Hey Hermione, did you hear what I said?"

And then all of those awful rumors they've spread around school about Harry. Oh, those were the worst!

"I said that the whole school has been talking about you and that Seamus bloke going out and holding hands in public."

And then there are all those petty rumors. Those types where it was so obviously mostly fiction but everyone believes it anyway.

"Are you even listening to me, little piranha? Little piranha?"

Just like what Blaise had told me just now. The whole school has been gossiping that Seamus and I are together all because some people had seen us holding hands for like five seconds.

…

Oh Merlin.

I broke off from my daze and looked at Blaise sharply. "_What?!_They … they think that Seamus and I are … _WHAT?_" I exclaimed, my eyes frantically looking at Blaise's.

"Aaah … finally. You spoke! Thought you were comatose or something."

"But … what you said …" I said weakly, my mind on overdrive.

"Yup. That's what I've I heard from some fifth year girls. They were talking to themselves as if they really know you. But then they couldn't talk about it that much since they didn't know the full details." He snorted and shook his head. "Amateurs."

If the whole school knows then … Harry would surely know about it. And that means Ron would know about this too.

A picture of green scarves and a mean glare flashed into my memory.

"Draco." I mumbled.

"Huh? What did you say?" Blaise asked. I locked gaze with him. "Nothing. I said nothing."

He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. I looked down and started flipping the pages of the book that held my wallowing face not so long ago.

After a few moments, Blaise spoke. "Well … is the rumor true then?" I threw him a glare. "I'd take that as a no then."

Obviously.

"Well, I think dinner has already started." He said, standing up from his seat. He walked over to where I was and patted me on the head. "Take care of yourself little piranha."

I looked up at him. "Bye."

"Bye." He was nearly out of my range of sight when he looked back. "And oh, make yourself less 'abduct-able' next time would yah?"

"He is _not_ abducting me!"

"Well it looks closely like abduction to me." he said, laughing as he started walking once again, finally stepping out of my line of vision.

I heard a distant "shhh" from where Blaise disappeared and smiled. I have a strong feeling that his eyes are rolling like mad in their sockets right now.

-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-**

**-**

"Ginny!!"

"Oh no. I gotta go Harry. Bye!"

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Away from Hermione, that's for sure. If I don't, she's gonna murder me!"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, come here!!!!"

Breakfast time and it has been a day after the Quidditch match. I was on my way to the dining hall when a bunch of Slytherins crossed paths with me.

"_Oooh. The bookworm." _

"_Where's your boyfriend, bookworm?"_

"_Don't tell me he left you for another mudblood. Tch. Pity."_

"_Not."_

"_Hahahaha."_

I felt my fist tighten.

"Hermione?" asked a feeble voice. I looked for the source and was met by a pair of bespectacled green eyes.

"Where's Ginny?" I asked rather harshly. But no matter. This _is_ her fault after all. And she's gonna fix it.

"I dunno. She just ran off. Talked about you murdering her or something." He said, taking a bite off his toast. I took a seat beside him and darted my hand towards a blueberry muffin.

"Oh, I will do more than just murder her." I said, glaring at the innocent muffin. "I will crush her, hex her, make her suffer to such a physical extent." I looked at Harry with a crazed look. "And then I'll kill her." I bit the muffin ferociously. Harry flinched a little.

I chewed and gulped down some of the muffin. "And then, I'll regenerate her and do it all over again." Another ferocious attack done to the muffin, another flinch from Harry.

"What … what did she do exactly?" he asked, pouring my glass some pumpkin juice as I began to cough. Forgot to chew that time. Just swallowed.

I drank the glass dry. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He said. Then he repeated his question.

"What did she do? Oh nothing … just made almost every student in Hogwarts see Seamus and me holding hands." A large cough was heard and it was my turn to pour some pumpkin juice into Harry's glass. He drank it hastily.

"So you mean … that she … that … you and Seamus … aren't really…" I shot Harry an unbelievable look.

"Don't tell me you believed all those rumors?! Harry!"

"Well, it's just that …"

"What?"

"When I asked Seamus … he didn't exactly deny it." I looked at Harry, open-mouthed. "Don't look at me like that. It's true. I asked him since I can't find you anywhere yesterday and he said that he senses you really fancy him."

By the end of his statement, I was looking like a fish out of water. The nerve of that Finnigan! Me? Fancy _him_? Fat chance!

"Oi 'Mione!" someone called out to me.

"Hey there mate!" greeted Harry. Ron sat himself beside me.

It is breakfast time, there are only a few people left at the Great Hall, a rumor about me and Seamus Finnigan had been widely spread, and I am seated between my two best friends.

Not the best situation in the world to be in right now.

Ron looked at me seriously but before he could open his mouth, I beat him to it. "No Ronald, I am not going out with Seamus."

His face went immediately scarlet. "What makes you so sure that's what I was about to ask."

I looked at him and took another bite from the muffin. "Wanna bet?"

He opened his mouth to make a retort but then Harry cut in. "Don't go on fighting again, you two. And besides, how did you end up holding Seamus' hand, 'Mione?"

"You mean you really held his hand then?" asked a surprised Ron. I tossed him a glare.

"Yes, I held his hand but neither of us initiated it, okay?"

"Who then?"

"It was Ginny."

"Ginny?"

"Yes, Ginny. Now could both of you move over? I can't get up." Harry obliged. Ron didn't.

"Ron? I said move over."

"Why would Ginny do that?"

"Because she's a bad, _bad_ person."

"She's my sister!"

"She's my best friend! And look what she got me into!" I was pushing Ron now. "Move over Ronald!"

"Fine, fine." He shifted away from me and I quickly lifted both of my feet from one side, swung sideward, and landed both of my feet on the other. Standing up, I looked at Ron. "Thank you. Well, I've got to go. Bye!"

I was almost at the double doors of the Great hall when Ron hollered. "Where are you going?"

"Library!" I shouted back.

"On a weekend? She's barmy!" I heard Ron say to Harry. I rolled my eyes. Ronald.

Oh, I almost forgot. I turned back and looked back at my two best friends. "Hey Ron, Harry!" There were so few people in the Great Hall then that I didn't really care if I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Both Harry and Ron (and some other people who would like to know what I had to say) turned their heads. "Congratulations on yesterday's match." I said in a voice a bit louder than normal.

"What's that?" asked Ron. "I can't hear you." Ugh. You are such a deaf Ronald!

I saw Harry say something to Ron and I saw an expression of realization on Ron's face. He turned back to face me and hollered, "You know us 'Mione! No need for congratulations. We're hot stuff."

Harry tapped Ron's head hardly and I laughed. Turning around, I rolled my eyes again and walked out of the Great Hall. I was about to reach the stairs when ...

"Gosh look! Atiel, look! That's Draco Malfoy!" I whipped my head to the voice and saw two Ravenclaw girls, probably fifth years, looking at the direction of the front doors.

The girl named Atiel gasped. "He's with somebody!"

"Who?"

"Oh my God Anise! It's Padma Patil!"

I sensed my eyes widen and as if time has slowed down, I felt my head slowly turning to where the front doors where, unconsciously praying that what they saw isn't really true. But then there he was, Draco Malfoy, arm in arm with a girl with long black hair (much like Pansy's), wearing a big, beautiful smile as they walk together towards the green grass, the singing birds and the bright sunlight.

I felt like a huge rock has just plummeted inside my stomach. My heart, it was racing abnormally again. But I don't feel happiness. No, not at all. What I feel now is … I feel like I want to cry. Cry like nothing else matters but crying. But why? Why would I do that? It's just a silly little crush after all. Just a crush. Nothing serious, right Hermione? Right?

…

"Oh they make such a great couple!" said Anise.

"They look so great together. A perfect match!" exclaimed the other girl, Atiel.

Yes. Yes indeed, they are.

_A perfect match_.

* * *

**a/n:** Hi guys!! Sorry for the super late update but at least I have a very lengthy chapter to give to you! Yay! And oh, if you have the time, could you read my new story? It's entitled **In Love, I Lost**. It's still DMHG. Pwease??

And to my ever faithful readers/reviewers, please review! Don't forget: The best part of the fic, and then the not so best part of the fic. Ahehehe. Well, hope you like this. Thanks! Love you all! Mwuah!!!!

**SociallyDriven**


	12. Fairytales

**Chapter Eleven**

**Fairytales**

**-**

**-**

**- **

I heard the distant click-clacking of hills, giving me the signal that Madam Pince is once again on the prowl, scavenging for any wrong-doers trying to destroy the peace and tranquility of her beloved library. But too bad for her. Everyone's busy being comfortable in their own common rooms and chatting with their friends since schoolwork has decreased into a minimum. As far as I know, I'm the only inhabitant of the library. Just here, flipping through random books, trying to kill time.

Sigh. I'm waiting, of all the things to do in this world. I am waiting for _him_. Even after seeing him with that girl in his arms. Even after knowing that I and he … it's never going to happen. I …

I still hope.

I have never hated myself this much. I am _such_ an idiot. There he is probably, squandering off with some pretty girl while here I am, sitting in (supposedly) 'our' table, reading the procedures on how to grow your nails three times faster than normal, hopelessly waiting for him to ditch _her_ and run to me, sweep me off my feet, take me to some distant castle (via his 'shining stead') and we'd live happily after.

Personally, I blame all those childhood fairytales for this impossible notion of a love life. They have brainwashed me. But no matter. I am a fool, and I will continue to be a fool, waiting for my Prince Charming to give me my fairytale ending.

I can't believe I'm giving up to this … this _feeling_ so easily. I hate myself!

And so here I am, second day in a row, wallowing in self-pity and burying my head in an open book depicting long, wrinkled, curly toenails.

Suave. Real suave.

I heard another set of distant click-clacking from somewhere in my far left and then the noisy swinging of the double doors of the library. Ugh. Even the librarian has something more important to do than sticking her face in an open book and pondering about how miserable her life is.

Thinking that over, I must really look like a sad, _sad_ person to anyone who could just see me right now.

I'm just a lonely, lonely creature. Sigh.

"Why hey there! Didn't expect anyone to be here." said a voice. All of a sudden, my heart started beating in a rapid pace. Could it be? _Him_?

I lifted my head urgently and look at the towering figure standing before me. And as fast as hope and happiness had entered my being did full-on disappointment take over.

It wasn't Draco. It was just –

"Seamus. Hi." I greeted my sudden visitor.

"Hi to you, too." He replied, smiling. "What are you doing in the library in an evening like this?" He looked at the books scattered on the table and let out a little laugh. "Reading I see. Don't you ever get tired of reading books?"

I didn't get to respond right away. I was still held captive by my fallen hope. Darn it. Why is he here anyway? "Umm … no … not really. I … I really like reading books."

"That's quite obvious, seeing as you're the top of the class. You must've read at least three-fourths of the library's collection already!"

Unbelievably, he's actually right. "Oh don't exaggerate things. I'm not_that_ of a wide reader." I stood and started collecting all of the books that had served me with dull entertainment for the past hour, giving an especially grimaced look when I closed the book with the_fascinating_ picture of the toenails.

"Here, let me help you with those." said Seamus, getting most of the books piled on the table.

"Oh, thanks." And so, we sought out the proper place for each book. It didn't take that long though.

Despite the fact that Seamus had more books in his hand, he finished ahead of me. What was left for me to bring back was the 'toenail book'. I can't quite remember where I took it from. I walked a few more steps further into the ginormous bookcase, trying to find a void between books. Not long after, I saw a space in a shelf quite out of my reach.

Not wanting to ask help from Seamus (wherever he was), I stood on my toes and stretched my arm as high as possible. After a second or two of struggling, I shifted the book into its proper place with a triumphant smile.

"There." I mumbled to myself. I turned around, preparing to say my farewell to Seamus when I collided with a solid figure. "Ooof!"

"Ooh. Sorry Hermione." said the solid figure, Seamus.

I looked up, quite annoyed inside that he kept popping out of nowhere. "Umm, it's okay. Well it seems I'm done with the returning of the books. Thanks for the help by the way." Why is he standing so near me? "I'm gonna go ahead and leave now. Harry and Ron must be worried about my whereabouts already." Is it me or is Seamus still not backing away? "Well um, goodby –"

"Wait." said Seamus, his voice rough and deep. "Hermione …"

What … what is he doing? He's stepping towards me. Oh my God.

"I … I really like you Hermione. It's been a long time since I've had a crush on you. Just didn't think you'd actually like me back."

What is he saying??

"Hermione." I could almost feel his breath on my cheek. I tried to step away from him only to be met by the bookcase.

"Seamus, I really think you need to back off –" I gasped. He trapped me with his hands leaning on the bookcase at both of my sides and started to kiss my neck.

"What the _bloody hell_ are you doing? Back off!" I tried pushing away but he won't budge. He caught my hands and pinned them over my head.

"What's your problem? Don't you like me too?"

"NO!" He darted towards my lips and started kissing me, biting my lower lip ferociously. "I've wanted you for so long. And now …" he was pressing himself against me.

"Get off me!! HELP!! HELP!!" I started screaming, squirming, thrashing. Anything to stop what he was doing to me, but nothing worked. He continued harassing me so brutally.

He held my wrists with one hand and with his free one, started to make its way beneath my shirt. I was crying like mad now. "Please … please stop. Please!" He won't listen to me. "Stop it! Stop!! STOP!! Get away from me!!" My screams echoed through the walls of the library. But I knew no one would hear me.

I couldn't breathe. I kept sobbing and sobbing, telling myself this was the end for me.

I was going to be raped.

"OI! You!"

A voice. A somebody.

I heard a deafening crack and a second later, I saw an unconscious Seamus lying on the floor with a bloody nose.

I was shaking all over. I still kept on crying. My knees couldn't take it and I slid off the bookcase and sat on the cold, marble floor. I closed my eyes, wishing that this didn't really happen. A moment later, I felt the warmth of a cloak envelope me.

"Granger …"

That voice. I know that voice.

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was grey eyes. And then blonde hair. And then the whole worried face of Draco Malfoy came into view.

Prince Charming. He finally came.

A tear slid down my cheek and without shame, I leaned on his shoulder, calling out his name. "Draco." I sobbed.

He cloaked me with his arms, giving me comfort. "Gra … Her-Hermione." He was all I needed. Nothing else. Just him. His voice, his warmth, his everything.

"Shhh … stop crying. I'm here now. No one will hurt you … I'm here." I smiled.

I know, Draco. I know.

And with that last thought, I drifted into nothingness.

-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-**

**-**

"She's still unconscious. What she needs now is some rest and quiet. Do you understand me?" floated a voice inside my head.

"Yes, I do Madam Pomfrey but –"

"No 'but's'. Out. Before I call the Headmaster on you two."

There was a groan. "C'mon Ron. I think it's best if we follow Madam Pomfrey's instructions for now." said another voice.

"Mr. Potter is correct. At least one of you has the decency enough to follow a matron's orders. Now out you go."

There were some shuffling of feet, another groan, a creaking of doors and then total silence.

"Honestly. Doesn't anyone get any respect from students anymore?" complained the voice of Madam Pomfrey. "One whole day of not seeing their friends. It's as if they haven't seen each other in years!"

What? I've been knocked out for a whole day?

I stirred a little, trying to sit up. I heard a door at the other end of the room close.

Opening my eyes slowly, I was surprised to be not met by blinding sunlight. Instead, I saw the illumination of the moon in the velvet sky. Sitting up fully, I looked around my surroundings.

Well, there was nothing much to see really, considering that curtains were drawn around my bed. I lifted my hand to draw the curtains apart when I saw a violent color of dark purple encircling my wrist. And just like a huge wave, it all came crashing down on me.

The library. Seamus. Me being pressed against the bookshelf, powerless, screaming for help. And then …

Draco.

I continued on my task, looking for the gap between the curtains. When I finally found it, I slowly opened it, secretly hoping that he would be there amidst the moonlight glory, waiting for my awakening. But alas, there was nothing there but lines of hospital beds ahead of me and get well cards arranged on the bedside table.

I picked one up with a pink bow on it and smiled. It was from Ginny.

-

_Hey 'Mione!_

_I told you all that studying would do you no good! Now look! Your brain is in overdrive and it has gotten you fainting all over the place. _

_But don't worry, I have a nice little treat for you when you get back. Finally got the latest make-up set from Witch Weekly! Yipee!! I know you're not really into this stuff but hey, maybe with a little help you could get the attention of 'ahem' your little crush._ (I think I've got the 'attention-getting' part a little too well already.)

_I hope you get well soon. Miss you already!_

_Love lots,_

_Ginny_

-

Hmm. Fainting all over the place?

I was about to pick another card to read when suddenly I heard my stomach grumble. Uh-oh. Is there any food in this place?

I scavenged amongst the cards and flowers for something edible. Needless to say, my scavenging proved futile. Sigh. I guess I need to go down the kitchens for some food.

My stomach grumbled a second time. "God, I'm really hungry." I took my wand from the bedside table, put on the fuzzy slippers that were at the side of my bed, and walked as quietly as possible towards the doors. I already got my hand on the doorknob when I suddenly remembered a spell of Harry's.

I lifted my wand and pointed it to Madam Pomfrey's office. "_Muffliato_."

Pausing for just a few seconds after the spell, I twisted the door knob ad heaved the door open.

Freedom!

I stepped outside through the open space between the doors and started walking towards the nearest stairs downwards.

"Haven't you learned your lesson, Granger?" I jumped.

"Who's there?" I looked around and saw a lone figure standing just outside the Hospital doors. My heart skipped a beat. "Draco."

"It's the middle of the night, you've just come from the hospital wing and you've decided to go out on your own." said Draco, standing quite still, his hands on his pockets, his eyebrows knit together and his lips forming a small frown.

"I … I was hungry and so I … I decided to get some food from the kitchens." I replied weakly. I looked up at him and was slightly scared of his demeanor. "I'm sorry." I added.

After hearing those words, he seemed to soften a bit. Sighing, he walked towards me, took his right hand from his pocket and touched my forehead with the back of his fingertips. "You sure you're okay now Granger?" he asked me in a gentle yet firm voice.

Oh I could just feel my face heating up. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine."

Most disappointingly, he then removed his fingertips from my forehead and returned his hand inside his pocket. "Well, come on then." He turned around and started walking away.

Where is he going?

"H-hey. Where are you going?" I asked him. He didn't look back. He didn't even stop.

"To the kitchens. I thought you were hungry. You are, aren't you Granger?"

"Yeah. Well wait for me then!" I said, running towards him. He was already at the end of the corridor.

"Hurry up!" he said, already turning to his left towards where the staircases were.

Some gentleman he is! He wouldn't even stop to wait for me!

After a few more moments of running in fuzzy slippers, I caught up with him and started walking beside him. I was breathing rather heavily now.

"Couldn't … you … just stopped … and …and waited for me?" I said, taking in air in between words.

"Well you caught up anyways, didn't you?" he said, looking straight ahead.

I threw him a glare. "Git."

Surprisingly, he smirked at this.

By the time we reached the bottom of the stairs, I've regained my regular breathing. I kept stealing glances from time to time, curious of what expression Draco was wearing. But his facial expression never seemed to change. It's always neutral.

And so, we walked the rest of the way towards the kitchens in total silence. With me walking side by side with Draco Malfoy.

Aah … I'm the happiest girl alive all over again.

-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-**

**-**

"Hi Dobby!" I greeted the house-elf.

"Miss! Good evening." greeted Dobby back, his big, wide eyes growing even wider in delight. He was wearing, as far as Hermione could count, at least twelve caps, seven scarves (one even looking like a Gryffindor scarf), and a pair of mismatching socks. One was bubbly pink with frills on its end and the other was covered with pictures of a broomstick and a snitch. "Would Miss be eating here tonight?"

"Er, yeah." I laughed a little. "Got really hungry when I woke up in the hospital."

"Okay Miss. Dobby will serve you food now." And with that, he scattered away, an eager smile on his face.

House-elves. They're really the most hardworking creatures I have ever known.

"You should sit down now. Take some rest." said Draco behind me, his hands still in his pockets. "You've walked for quite a long time. I'm quite sure your stamina won't hold up any further, seeing as you just came from unconsciousness."

He's … he's worried about me. "Umm … okay." I said, sitting myself down on a chair near me and resting my arms on the table next to me.

We were plunged into another cloak of silence. I didn't know what to do and so I started tapping my fingers to a random beat. Draco just continued walking around, looking at the different house-elves working.

Should I bring up what happened in the library …?

"House-elves. Silly little things, aren't they?" he said to me, still not taking his gaze off the elves.

"Silly little things? No they're not. They work really hard in serving us and providing for our every need. And even without payment!" I said, outraged by his comment.

"Exactly. They do all this labor and for what? For the mere pride of having to serve us?" He shook his head. "Pathetic."

"Well,_you're_ a git. Can't you even be a bit nicer to everyone around you?"

"Like how nice and kind you are to everyone?" He laughed cruelly. "No thank you. I'd rather be cold to people than trust a pervert to be my _friend_ who, in the end, would end up trying to harass me within the confinements of the library."

I stood up, walked over to where he was, and swung my hand towards his slimy good for nothing face, ready to slap him out of oblivion. My palm was nearing its destination when he caught me by the wrist. I flinched a little. My bruises haven't healed yet.

"I_hate_ you." said I, loathe etched in my face.

He held my gaze for a long time and then, he slowly let go of my wrist. "Well good then, Granger. But it would've been more effective if you've just used your wand on me. Aren't you a witch? Can't you do magic to protect yourself from that creep Finnigan?" There was a pause. I couldn't say anything. He was right. "Well, Granger?" he said in a deep and low voice. We were so close to each other, I could hear him breathing calmly.

"I …" I started, my hands curled into fist.

"Miss, your food is ready. Should I get you hot chocolate, pumpkin juice, or something else?" piped in the squeaky voice of Dobby who was carrying a large tray full of assortments of food.

I looked at him straight in the eye and felt my eyes water. "Fine. I'm an idiot, okay? I didn't use my common sense and ended up getting almost _raped_ by one of my friends." I was shaking. "I, Hermione Granger, am a down right idiot. There. Satisfied?" My vision was blurred by oncoming tears.

I hastily turned around and went to the table, blinking away the tears. There's no way I'm going to let Draco Malfoy see me breakdown again.

I sat, my back facing him, and started biting on a freshly-baked chocolate chip cookie.

"Miss?"

"Just … just give me a mug of hot chocolate, Dobby."

"O-okay Miss. And you … sir?" I felt my hands curl even more.

His voice floated through the silence. "The same." And with that, Dobby bowed to both of us and scattered away.

We were left on our own once again. I could just feel the tension.

I was about to grab another cookie when I heard his voice, nearer to me than last time. "Look Granger, I-I'm sorry, okay?"

I mentally snorted at this. Yeah right.

"It's just that I … you got hurt because you didn't respond right away. You're the smartest witch in our class. I thought you'd be better than that."

There was another pause.

"If … if you want me to leave, that's okay. I was the one who started all of this anyway."

He's apologizing for what he'd done. Do I really want him to leave?

I didn't utter a word for a long time, trying to sort out my feelings. My mind was still amidst chaos when I heard him sigh and started walking away.

My eyes went wide. He's leaving.

He was almost at the door when I called out. "Wait!" He stopped walking and turned around to look at me. His face, it wasn't neutral anymore. Instead, it carried a slight expression of hope. "Yeah?"

I stood up from my chair and looked down a bit before I met his gaze once more. "I guess we could call it a truce. I'm sorry too. You're just concerned about my safety." I gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm really sorry."

At these words, he smiled. "Truce?" I asked.

"Truce."

I smiled fully and he started walking towards the table. "C'mon." he said. "I'm getting hungry myself." He was about to get himself a chocolate chip cookie when I spoke. "Hey Draco." His hand stopped in midair and he looked at me. "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

He smiled at me and then returned to his current task.

And so there we were in the kitchens all evening, munching on delicious chocolate chip cookies, drinking our hot chocolate (which was mysteriously already at the table when Draco and I went there), and just enjoying each other's company.

Well, I guess you could say this wasn't the fairytale ending I was hoping for. No knight in shining armor, no heroic adventure on his trusty stead, no big and extravagant feasts to honor my Prince Charming's long awaited arrival from journeying across the country to search for his damsel in distress.

No. There weren't any of those things at all. Instead, there's Draco Malfoy, a trip to the kitchens by foot, and some freshly-baked chocolate chip cookies and a mug of hot chocolate.

Hmmm. Looks good enough of a fairytale ending to me. In fact, it's really not that bad.

As long as there's Draco in the fairytale, it's not bad at all.

* * *

**a/n:** Woohoo! Chapter 11! Now, let the fluffiness begin! (brings out box full of fluff) 

And oh, I've just thought of something last night. Well since all of my reviewers had been so caught up with the story line, I've come up with a way to give you guys a treat. It's called the … **BEST REVIEW AWARD**!! Confetti!

Every chapter, I will personally pick amongst your reviews the best review I've read starting from this chapter. I'll state the lucky winner whenever I update. Now, if a reviewer had received **three** best review awards, I will grant him or her the opportunity to read the next chapter in advance!

Ooooh! So waddya think? Great, huh? Well now all I could say is: let the competition for the best review … BEGIN!!!!

XD

And oh, don't forget: the best part then the not-so best part. Okay?

**SociallyDriven**


	13. Bring on the Fluff

**Chapter Twelve**

**Bring on the Fluff**

-

-

-

Twelve minutes, two mugs of hot choco and tons of chocolate chip cookies later, my pajamas were feeling a bit too tight around my waist and I was suddenly getting sleepy. I let out a loud yawn.

"Well, well. I guess that's our cue." said Draco, smirking as usual. "It's bedtime for you Granger."

I looked at him with a scorching look. Well, at least I tried to, seeing as my eyes were already drooping. "Shut up." I replied half-heartedly. "Not … sleepy." I let out another yawn.

Darn it.

He snorted. "Pathetic, Granger." He rose from his seat. "Come on. Up!" he commanded, dusting off the cookie crumbs from his shirt.

"I'm not a broom you know."

"I beg to differ. Just one glance at your monstrosity of a hair and people would mistake you as a worn out broom." he replied, amusement present in his tone of voice.

"Jerk."

"Why thank you Granger. I feel so loved. Now stand up already so you could go back to the Hospital Wing."

I scrunched my face at the very thought of going back to that dreadful place. I have already been trapped for weeks in that ward during my second year and adding another day to that isn't such a splendid idea. I was seriously considering sleeping in the Kitchens when I saw a pale hand, its palm outstretched before me.

I looked up only to be met by the sight of Draco Malfoy, one hand in his pocket and the other extended towards me.

He didn't make eye contact. "Hurry up and get off your bum Granger, so you can get some rest. You need it."

I really don't know what's wrong with me but I just started blushing. Well, I guess that's … sweet (?) of him to be so … concerned (?) about me. Ugh. Oh I don't know! I don't know what's happening to the world anymore!

"My hand's not going to be hanging around in thin air forever, Granger." Draco said impatiently.

So much for sweet.

"Don't bother. I don't need your hand Malfoy." I replied, putting emphasis on his name. Starting to rise from my seat I said, "I can stand on my own thank you very mu—"

"Whoah!"

Probably from lack of use (or the sudden change of weight due to chocolate chip cookies), my legs weren't functioning quite properly, resulting to me being knocked off balance, resulting to Draco catching me from hitting the floor head first, resulting to his arms wrapped protectively around my waist, resulting to my face being pressed (quite comfortably) onto his chest, resulting to … to … this … _thing_where from an outsider's point of view, may be considered as a very intimate hug.

Who would've known? Drowsiness plus freshly baked chocolate chip cookies: the world's hidden deathly combo for initiating a groundbreaking event. It's like the creation of the universe. Only better!

The world could be a better place now.

"Umm … Granger …" said his deep voice, barely a whisper. I can feel it resounding throughout his body. I can hear his heartbeat too. It's so fast.

I didn't respond. I don't even think I _can_ respond. My heart was beating at high-speed. I was barely breathing.

"Granger, look at me." Did he just say what I think he just said?

Okay Hermione. Just … just do it!

Ever so slowly, I tilted my head upwards, gasping for a bit when I realized I was already nose to nose with him. So close.

We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, not uttering a word. It was so silent that I couldn't take it anymore. "Malfoy I -"

"Draco." he said.

"Wha—"

"Call me Draco."

I silently gulped. We were so close now, I could see so clearly his grey eyes … they were so beautiful, so captivating, almost ethereal. I whispered his name, captivated by him. "Draco."

The next few seconds happened so fast. What at first was the face of Draco Malfoy now became a blur as I felt warm pressure on my lips, sending tingling sensations all throughout my body.

The arms around me tightened their hold as their owner started kissing my lips deeper. Almost unconsciously, I kissed him back, resting my hand on his chest and the other was ever so luckily stroking his hair. He was holding me so close to him, I could barely breathe. But that's okay I guess, because my knees probably can't support my weight. They have been acting like a pair of jellies.

And as he caressed my face with his hand, I can't help but think: oh my God. I'm snogging Draco Malfoy. Oh if you only knew. I was smiling like mad! (If that's even possible while partaking in this_wonderful_ ritual)

"Miss, are you done with your –" Silence. And then …

_CRASH!_

I gasped, pulling away from Draco. We were both breathing rather heavily now. Despite myself, I looked away from his eyes, only to be met by the sight of Dobby, staring at us wide-eyed, broken pieces of plates spilled before him.

"Dobby …" I started to say, but then I heard the sound of fading footsteps. My heart dropped. I looked back to where Malfoy was but he wasn't there anymore. I only caught the sight of his cloak and the closing of the portrait hole.

And then, I was alone.

He left. He ran away. Ran away from me. Just seconds after we've kissed, he ran away from me. Am I that bad at kissing? Didn't he feel what I felt when we kissed? Am I not … good enough?

… I was still staring at the portrait hole when I heard shuffling behind me.

"H-Harry Potter's Miss … you … Young Master Draco …" stuttered the house-elf. I turned back at him and was met by wide, teary eyes.

Oh my. What am I going to do now? "Dobby." I slowly walked my way towards him and kneeled so that we had equal eye level, careful not to kneel on the broken plates. "Dobby," I started, my voice so light, "please … please don't tell this to anybody. Even Harry." I was begging him now. "Please Dobby?"

There was silence. I looked pleadingly into his eyes, hoping he would consent. I knees were already aching when Dobby answered, "O-okay Miss. If Miss wants nobody to knows about it then Dobby won't tell. Dobby cares for Miss."

I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Dobby! Thank you! And oh, here, let me fix this mess." I stood up and pointed my wand at the broken pieces. "_Reparo_!" Immediately, the pieces bonded themselves together. "Here. Good as new."

"Thank you Miss!"

"It's the least I could do." I said with a soft voice. "Well, I gotta go back. Madam Pomfrey would have a heart attack if she doesn't find me in my bed resting. Bye Dobby. And thank you so much for the cookies. They were … they were delicious."

"Don't mention it Miss." he replied, beaming at me with his twelve caps, seven scarves and mismatched socks.

We turned our backs at each other and I walked towards the portrait hole, silently lamenting on what had happened. I opened the portrait and walked outside, thinking of how Malfoy just left me there. "Git." I whispered to myself. "He kisses me then just randomly walks out. Idiot."

"I can hear you, you know."

I gasped, startled by the voice. I looked around and there he was, leaning on the wall besides the painting just like he was leaning on the wall back at the Hospital Wing. He wasn't looking at me again.

"C'mon. Hospital Wing." He pushed himself from the wall then started walking. I let him walk ahead of me, not knowing what to do if ever I'd be in close proximity with him again.

And so we walked back towards the Hospital Wing, not uttering a word just like before. Only this time … he wasn't beside me.

-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-**

**-**

We were already heading towards the double doors of the Hospital Ward. All throughout the trip, we didn't even dare to whisper a word to each other or take the risk and catch a glimpse on what the other was doing. The whole time, he walked ahead of me, his walk with its usual elegant air, his back straight and head held high. I? I was slouching behind, feeling rather gloomy that he isn't that much excited by what just happened between us in the Kitchens.

Why is he ignoring me? It would've been better if he just left completely. Why did he have to walk me to the Hospital Wing anyways? I'm not a child you know.

I continued my petty brooding, looking down at the marble floor while walking.

Stupid Malfoy.

"Oomf!" I suddenly bumped into something solid. I looked up and there was Malfoy, still not facing me. It seems that throughout my course of brooding he had stopped walking.

"Is … is something wrong?" I asked cautiously. He didn't respond and just continued to stare ahead of him. I followed his gaze and at the middle of the hallway there stood a figure. I squinted my eyes for a better look and saw a familiar smirk.

"Blaise!" I exclaimed, a smile appearing on my face. He gave me his usual grin. "Hey there. Brought you some chocolate." And indeed he did. In his hand was a small box with a red ribbon around it. "Thought that you'd be hungry seeing as you didn't go down for dinner."

"Oh I was. But then I –"

"Snuck out from the ward and ran to the Kitchens on your bare fuzzy slippers?" He chuckled. "Well that's quite obvious."

I threw him a glare. He smiled broadly at me. He started to slowly walk forward. "What I don't get is Draco Malfoy" he shifted his gaze towards the owner of the name "walking back towards the Hospital Wing with my little piranha in the late hours of the evening." He stopped until he was only two feet away from him. "Hermione's a big girl. She can walk by herself."

"Granger just came from unconsciousness. I don't think she should be wandering around the castle alone after the state she was in." Malfoy replied, his voice surprisingly calm.

"Really Draco? Let's be frank now. I've known you for years mate, and I've never thought of you as the type to be so … _caring_. Most especially to a Gryffindor." He looked at me for an instance and said, "No offense or anything little piranha." Then he shifted his gaze back to Malfoy. "You can't seriously think that I'd believe you. What? Did you stand faithfully beside the Hospital doors all night long just to make sure that she's safe?" Blaise asked jokingly, chuckling at his own question.

Malfoy looked at him straight in the eye. "Yes. Yes, I did." Blaise stopped laughing. I could feel that sensation at my stomach again. What is he saying?

Blaise pursed his lips for a moment then spoke again. "Well my little piranha is safely back to her destination. She doesn't need a bodyguard anymore."

"_Your_ little piranha?" Malfoy asked.

Blaise took one step forward. "Yes. _My_ little piranha." he said, giving Malfoy a mocking smile. I saw Malfoy clench his fists.

What are they _both_ doing??

There was a moment of tense silence and then I couldn't take it anymore. I opened my mouth and said, "Well um, … I'm feeling a bit drowsy already and um … I think I should get some rest." I took a few hurried steps towards the door and then turned around. "And thanks Blaise for dropping by."

He smiled at me. "No problem."

I saw Malfoy move his gaze towards me and my hear beat started to race faster once again.

I locked eyes with him for a fraction of a second then looked down at the floor. I hastily ran for the door, opened it as quietly as possible then stepped inside without a backwards glance. I immediately pressed my back to the door and closed my eyes, my head tilted towards the white ceiling.

Good God, what's happening to the world??

-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-**

**-**

I have decided: Draco Malfoy is a git and I _hate_ him with all my being.

It's Monday morning and I am standing at the middle of our Charms classroom, staring at nothingness. I haven't had a wink of sleep last night at the ward. I couldn't get rid of the memory of our k-, ki- …

Oh Merlin. I can't even say it out loud in my thoughts!

I … I can't face him. I can't face anyone. Not now. I … I …

I'm so confused and angry right now. I have so many questions left answered, so many guesses left unconfirmed. And darn it all! I'm not used to not knowing everything!

And so, here I am, hiding from the world as its occupants gather at the Great Hall, eating their breakfast jovially. I'm not really in the mood to be sociable today.

The vision of me and him kissing entered my mind in a loop. I was slowly tortured by it. What did that kiss mean? "It's all Malfoy's fault. Why did he have to do that??" I whispered to myself in anger.

"Do what, Granger?" said a drawl. I turned around and there he was, leaning on the doorframe.

There he goes again. What's the deal with him always popping out of nowhere and leaning on something so seductively?

"What are you doing here?" I said, making him see clearly that I didn't want him here. Sure, I have a crush on him but that doesn't mean I can't get angry at him when he does stupid things that I don't know the reasons behind to!

But most unfortunately, my 'I'm angry at you, go away' tone didn't seem to work since he didn't look affected at all and just stared at me with that stare of his. Well this time, I didn't blush or looked down at the floor. I didn't look away. I stared right back at him full on.

I was angry with him. All I cared about was not to bow down to him.

I'll show him who's boss.

He smirked. He stood straight and headed towards me, not breaking eye contact. I felt the irregular beats of my heart initiate once again.

No. I won't give up. I won't.

He walked ever so slowly, almost cunningly, like a wolf. No. Not like a wolf. Like a _serpent_. Yes. Just like a serpent.

He truly belonged to Slytherin.

I felt my knees start to weaken once again but I refused to melt into a puddle of mush. No. Hermione Granger will never back down to Draco Malfoy. Never again.

Never!

"You should be eating your breakfast." He whispered to me. He was a foot away from me. He smelled like the woods; a mixture of the four elements. "You just came from the ward and you need to build up your strength Granger. You know that."

Defiantly, I lifted my head a bit. "I'm not hungry right now."

"Well that's no good." he said, his voice maintaining its equal tone. I scoffed.

"Like you care _Malfoy_." That's it Hermione. Be ruthless!

I saw his lips frown a bit. He leaned a bit closer to me. He lifted his hand to touch my cheek but I jerked away and stepped a few steps backward, making as much distance between us as possible.

He seemed upset by all of this. "What's wrong?"

"I want some answers Malfoy." I spoke, my voice barely a whisper. His face sobered. He looked at me hard and then sighed.

"If the truth would keep you at peace then be my guess." He leaned (again with the leaning!) onto the desk behind him and looked at the wall on his right. "Ask away, Granger."

"I read some of the cards beside my bedside table in the ward. They … they thought I just fainted." I looked directly at his face. "Who told them that?"

"Well obviously it was me Granger." he said, his voice a monotonous tone. "I carried you to the Hospital Wing and told Madam Pomfrey that I saw you faint while walking along the corridor."

"Oh. Well … thank you for that." He stood silent.

I was going to ask about the kiss when a flashback of the nightmare in the library fleeted across my mind.

"What … what happened to … him?" I stuttered for a bit.

I saw his jaw tighten and then he let out a mean laugh. "You" he darted his gaze back to me, "were almost _raped_ by that son of a –"

"Malfoy!"

"and all you could think of is to ask how's he doing?"

"Well I haven't heard of him ever since I've woken up and –"

"And you're just so concerned about him, isn't that right?" He snorted, his face slightly contorted by anger. "What is wrong with you Granger?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you_??"

"Oh so now I'm the one with the problem."

"Yes, it looks that way."

"Oh really? And may I ask what I did to deserve such a title?"

"Oh nothing. Just you suddenly kissing me back in the Kitchens last night and then running off and then coming back and then just you saying all that crap –"

"What crap?"

"That-that you standing all night to guard me crap!" We were both raising our voices now.

"Well that isn't crap Granger. That's the truth!"

"Shut up!"

"Well you're the one who wanted answers! And concerning your rapist of a boyfriend –"

"Shut up!!"

He shouted. "he's fine! I just obliviated his memory so that he has no idea what had happened to him over the last week. But I beat the crap out of him first though –"

"SHUT UP!" I screaming and covering my ears now, not wanting to hear any of this. I didn't know it was going to turn out this way.

"And about me kissing you –"

"No, no, no, no, no …" I was shaking my head from side to side. Why wouldn't he shut up?

"I kissed you because you … I …" I was already on the floor by then, my knees to weak to support me. No. I don't know what to do anymore.

I was almost about to cry then. I just don't know what's happening to me. I don't know.

I don't know.

I heard him lower himself before me. There was silence except for his deep breaths and my shallow ones. Then ever so slowly, he whispered, "I just don't know. I don't know why I kissed you, okay? I just did. And for some unknown reason I …" He lifted my chin with his finger. My eyes met two pools of luminescent grey. "I got addicted to it. Got addicted to wanting to kiss you, in wanting to be near you. If that makes any sense."

He then let out a sigh and removed his finger from my chin. He completely sat down on the floor. He emitted a sad laugh. "Bet your boyfriend wouldn't like hearing that." I froze. What? I scrunched my eyebrows and slowly looked at him in confusion.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked cautiously.

"Who are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about my good for nothing best mate Blaise. Who else?" My train of thought was momentarily paralyzed. I looked at him at disbelief.

What? Malfoy thinks that Blaise is …

"Hahaha! What? You think that Blaise and I are …"

"Well, aren't you? I mean …"

I laughed once again. I looked at Malfoy straight in the eye, the trace of my laugh still present on my lips. "_Not_ my boyfriend."

"But last night …"

I shook my head, staring at him with astonishment.

"And Seamus?"

"Hell no! Don't tell me you believed those rumors Malfoy."

"But I saw you holding his hand!"

"It's just plain misunderstanding." I said rather casually. He looked at me, obviously dumb-founded. "Stop that! It doesn't suit you."

"Merlin … y-you're single." he said, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Yeah. And _you're_ not." I reminded him. There's now way I'm gonna let him kiss me when he's already committed to that Padma.

Most surprisingly, he smirked at this. "You mean that Padma Patil?" He snorted and slid near me, our noses almost touching, and then he whispered, "_Not_ my girlfriend."

My eyes went wide and before I knew it, a familiar sensation filled my stomach as he pressed his lips against mine for the second time.

-

-

-

* * *

**a/n:**And that's chapter twelve! Woohoo! Sorry if you weren't that satisfied with the kissing scene. I'm not much of an expert in writing down those kinds of things. Anyways, I am currently attending a three-day press conference (it's some kind of journalism contest) and I have been chosen as a contestant for the Features and Editorial writing. Wish me luck people! 

And for the best review from chapter eleven. Congratulations …

**TheCocoaBean** !!!!!!

Yay! Now you are one step ahead in attaining the most coveted award! Congratulations to you! And also, I would've congratulated my 100th reviewer (finally! 100 reviews!!) but it was signed anonymous. Awww… too bad. Well anyways, maybe I'd get lucky and could greet my 200th (?) reviewer. Hehehe.

Well, don't forget, the race for best reviewer is still ongoing. So go and REVIEW!

You know the drill: the best part and the not-so best part. Please?

**SociallyDriven**


	14. Girlfriend?

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Girlfriend?**

-

-

-

It's Saturday evening and everyone's locked up at their respective common rooms, snuggling by the fire and just enjoying the free time. Me? I'm locked up too. Locked up with Draco Malfoy at the Hogwarts ground floor, classroom eleven.

I don't know how he even managed to get me stuck there with him but I vaguely remember him abducting me from the halls and then plastering his lips onto mine. Hmmm …

Anyways, I was already on top of him now, my body pressing into his as he encircles his arms around my waist. We were lying on the grass, a feature of the classroom which Draco tells me was the former venue of their Divination class.

I had a little smile on my lips as I stare at him, feeling his warmth cover me. I folded my arms onto his firm, muscular chest and put my chin on top of them.

"What are you smiling about, Granger?" he asked me, a smirk gracing his features.

It took a moment for me to reply. "Your eyes," I said, widening my smile a bit. "they're so …" I squinted in deep thought.

"Grey?" he supplied, raising his brow. I chuckled at this. "Yes. Grey." I scooted a bit nearer to him so that I could get a better view of his magnificent eyes. As I did this, I noticed his facial expression falter.

"Something the matter, Draco?" I asked inquisitively.

"You better stop squirming Granger or I'd have you _under_ me." he said in a whisper, trying to control his voice. I scrunched my face in confusion at his remark and opened my mouth to reply when his words finally made sense. I blushed and murmured a small apology. "Well um…" What was I talking about? Something about his … his … eyes! That's it. "Well I happen to like your eyes." I continued on, trying to be casual. I looked at him straight on and said, "They're more like silver than grey really. Yeah … like … liquid silver."

There was a calm silence between us as he strokes my cheek with his fingers and I rest my chin on my forearms. I tilted my head on one side and asked him out of the blue, "Do the rest of your family have grey eyes?" He stopped his gentle stroking and rested his hand on my back.

"No. Both Father and Mother have blue eyes. I got my eyes from my grandfather. On Father's side."

"Oh." His face looked like a god's, like Apollo's. Like one of those marble statues I've seen in history books. Timeless. _Perfect_.I had the sudden urge to touch it, even just his rigid jaw. I bit my lower lip, trying to decide whether I should do it or not.

…

Oh, what the heck?

I lifted my right hand and cautiously touched his cheek, fearing that he might jerk away from my touch. He looked at me and gave me a lopsided grin. I smiled at him back. I drew my eyes away from his and started to observe his beauty. His skin was so smooth and such milky white. His high cheek bones and aristocratic nose, his silky blond hair, almost white if shun by sunlight, his prominent jaw line, his fine lips … "You're perfect." I sighed to him.

He grabbed my wandering hand, smoothened it on top of his lips and murmured, "I am not."

'Oh yes you are', I would've liked to say to him but I fought the urge to do so for I might have just embarrassed myself. "From whom did you get your cheekbones from?" I said, changing the topic.

"High cheekbones, patrician nose, blond hair … it all runs in the family." he said casually, intertwining his fingers with mine. I looked deeply into him and then let a mischievous smile spread across my lips. "And your ever popular smirk?"

He raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Ah … most would think I got it from Father. But personally, I say that I got it from Mother's side. She always smirks whenever she tastes good tea. And mind you, that happens a lot." I laughed whole-heartedly at this, scrunching up my face with delight. Once I calmed down, I felt his other hand caress my face.

"How about you? Where did you get that barbaric laugh from?" I lifted my chin for a bit as I let my free hand slap his chest. "Ow!" he protested.

"My _enjoyable_ laugh" he snorted at this, "was inherited from my most favorite aunt, Aunt Thella. They say that even babies stop crying when they hear her laugh."

"She must be drinking some sort of potion then. Nobody's laugh can make babies stop crying." That remark earned him another slap on the chest.

I must be frank. I particularly enjoy slapping him. At least I have an excuse to touch him without looking like such a pervert. I know that we're kind of … a "thing" already but … oh never mind.

"You idiot. None of my relatives knows about Hogwarts, much more about brewing potions."

"Yeah, yeah. Now stop hitting me." he said, catching my wrist as I attempted to hit him for the third time.

"No." I answered defiantly, feeling brave. He pushed me near him, our noses almost touching. All of a sudden, I felt myself being rolled to one side then let down flat on my back. I opened my eyes and there was Draco, straddling me, his beautiful blond hair cascading down his pale face, a smirk ever-present on his lips.

"I told you to stop squirming." he whispered to me with his deep voice. I can feel his breath on my cheek. I looked at him wide-eyed, the shock caused by the sudden shift of positions steadily ebbing away.

"Your eyes," he spoke, his voice as unruffled as usual, "where did you get them from?"

"M-mum's." I replied, feeling rather weak under his strong form. He pressed his cheek against mine and I involuntarily let out a sigh. He then lifted his face and looked at me openly.

Not knowing what to say, I just started airing out whatever comes to mind. "Brown is a very common eye color. It sort of runs in the family."

"Uh-hmm …" he said, his eyes drifting over to my slightly parted lips. He lightly glided his thumb on my lower lip. "And your lips?"

"I … I don't know which side of the family I got them from." He looked at me and smirked. He brought his lips near mine and felt his every breath as he spoke, "Well my guess is that you must've acquired them from Aphrodite." He cupped my cheek with his hand and brushed his lips against my mine. The contact was brief but it was enough to send static all over my body.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and tilted my head upwards, meeting his lips once again. I heard his throat rumble and he pressed his lips on me deeper. I felt his other hand slide down my torso and I parted my lips as I gasped. He took this as his chance and he pulled on my lower lip. I felt his tongue grace my lip, hoping for entrance. I uncertainly opened my mouth and let his tongue mingle with mine. He delicately played with the internals of my mouth and when I couldn't breathe any longer, I slid my hands off his neck and gently nudged him on his chest, his shirt already wrinkled.

He resurfaced from our snog and rested his forehead against mine, both of us breathing rather heavily. I looked at his face, a flushed color across his cheeks. He looked at me and then hovered his head above me. With my hand, I swept the bangs that were obscuring his silver eyes but it was proved futile as a moment later, the impish bangs flowed silkily back into their previous disposition. He smirked at this and kissed my lips gently.

"D-did I do okay?" I whispered shyly, insecure of what he thought of me.

"You're the top of our class Granger. You'd pick up … eventually."

I glared at him. "Meanie."

Deciding to ignore my little comment, he talked on. "And so I think it is most urgent that you have some extra _lessons_ regarding this –"

I let out a laugh. "_Extra lessons_?"

"most essential part in social intimacy –" I let out another laugh at his term.

"Granger," he warned me, his eyes bearing mischief. "I'd appreciate it very much if you'd stop laughing with that barbaric laugh of yours as I explain very fervently to you the introduction to my new curriculum."

"Well are you done with your introduction yet? I'm starting to get sleepy with all your droning on this so-called 'social intimacy'" I said, chuckling.

"Yes, quite." Draco replied, brushing off a strand of hair on my face. "And most fortunately for you Miss Granger, you're just in time for the first lesson."

"Oh really?"

"Really." I let out a small laugh as he pressed his lips on my swollen ones, caressing my cheek with his hand.

And so began my 'extra lesson' on 'social intimacy', Hogwarts ground floor, classroom eleven.

-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-

-

Lunchtime has just finished and I was already heading to my next class (Arithmancy) when someone bumped into me along the silent hallway and made me spill my books all over the marble floor.

"Great." I sighed and started picking up my textbooks. It took me a couple of seconds to register that the one who bumped me didn't move at all and was just standing quite comfortably in front of me. Annoyed, I looked up at the face of the offender and lo and behold, it was Draco—

"Malfoy." I threw him a glare.

"Why, hello there! Are you trying to frighten me or seduce me Granger?" He smirked. "I can't seem to decipher which considering you're giving me such an 'intense' look while you're on all fours." He widened his leer. "I must admit it's quite … _endearing_."

At this, I hastily gathered my books and stood up. "Pervert." I said to him. If it was even possible, his smirk widened even more.

"Yes well," he took a step forward and graced his finger along my cheek, "I'm _you're_ pervert. A devilishly handsome one if I might add."

I took a step back and snorted. "Devilish? Yes. Handsome? Well …"

He took a step towards me as a reply. "Meet me at the library after supper. Our spot." He brushed his lips on my ear as he whispered and then all of a sudden, he trotted away, his cloak swishing behind him.

"Stupid Malfoy." I muttered to myself as I tried to collect my scattered things and thoughts. "We're seatmates in almost every class and he goes saying these things as he ambushes me in the corridor."

I shook my head and closed my eyes for a second. The warmth of his kiss was still well-embedded on my skin as I continued my journey through the hallway. "Stupid Malfoy." I repeated.

-

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-

-

"What's this?" I asked, staring dubiously at the leather bound book.

I was in the library right after dinnertime just as he asked me to. He was already sitting on our table when I arrived, handing me one of the library's many ancient books.

"Oh just some guidelines you could use from time to time." He drawled on, skimming the shelves in front of him. "Read it."

"Now?"

"Well we haven't got all night Granger. Come on. 'Chop, chop'." He replied, saying one of Professor Flitwick's favorite phrases in class, obviously smirking at his 'wittiness'.

I rolled my eyes at him and looked once again at the plainly covered book. There wasn't any title written on the cover. "Are you sure this isn't cursed?"

A sigh of impatience was heard from him. "Just read it Granger."

"I'm just being cautious Draco."

"You're _always _'just being cautious'."

"Na-ah. Meeting Draco Malfoy at night in a secluded part of the library isn't what I'd call being cautious. Not being cautious at all." I retaliated, placing one hand on my waist.

A pregnant pause shifted between us and then he looked at me. "Touché, Granger. _Touché_." I chuckled at this and opened the book.

I read out loud the first line of the page, printed in curly red writing. "Chapter One: The Anatomy of –" I paused.

I looked at him in disbelief. He stared right back with feigned innocence. "You've got to be kidding me." I uttered at him.

"Sorry to tell you but I'm quite serious Granger. Now please, do continue." I shot him a glare (reciprocated by a dazzling smile) and turned my eyes once again on the book.

"Chapter One: The Anatomy … of Kissing." At this, he nodded a bit, his trademark smirk plastered on his thin lips. I shook my head from side to side, a sign of my disapproval.

What is he up to?

"Kissing is a complex behavior that requires significant muscular coordination; in fact, a total of thirty four muscles are working cooperatively. –Blimey. Now that's quite a lot of muscles."

"No commenting. Just read." Draco's voice slipped in, an authoritative tone present. "Continue."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" I said to him. He didn't reply and just continued looking at the shelf blocking us from anyone's view.

"The most important muscle involved is the _orbicularis oris_ muscle, which is used to pucker the lips. It is informally known as the kissing muscle. The tongue can also be an important part of the kiss. Lips have many nerve endings so they are sensitive to touch."

Ew.

Turning to the next page, I was met by graphical representations of "kissing". _Very_ graphical representations of kissing. I scrunched up my face in disgust and bewilderment.

"Poor girl, it's like the bloke's sucking the life out of her." I whispered to myself, looking at a particular drawing of a boy and a girl sticking their tongues into each other's mouth. Draco must've heard it because right after I said it, I heard his footsteps behind me.

"Oh that. That's what we call a French kiss, Granger." I gulped. He was so close to me I could feel his body heat penetrating my back. And his voice. Oh his deep voice …

I cleared my throat. "Well I say it's disgusting."

"Well I say stop whining."

"I am not whining!"

"Yes you are. Now observe, they're tilting their heads sideways so that there wouldn't be any clashing of noses. That's one of the basics in kissing. And if you flip over to the next page, you could read all about that in chapter two."

I felt his voice resounding into my body. It was almost melodic, the way he speaks. Speechlessly, I flipped unto the next page and saw yet another chapter title, printed in red curly writing.

"Chapter Two: Asymmetry in Kissing."

"Mm-hm." I heard him say as he was walking away from me and looking once again at the bookshelf.

I let out a sigh and continued reading. "To avoid a clash of noses while kissing, couples often turn their faces slightly to one side, thereby orienting their heads at an angle with respect to each other. To make this position more comfortable, one member of the couple may support the other, perhaps across the lap or in an embrace—thus combining hugging with kissing. The person supporting the other may tend to take the more active role in the kiss."

An image of Draco kissing me at the Kitchens popped into my mind. I immediately blushed.

Looking up, I saw him still facing the bookshelf, gracing his fingers along the spines of the books, as if he doesn't really care if I'm reading or not.

Maybe he doesn't really care. Maybe he made me do this just for fun.

Bollocks.

What am I doing here anyway? Why is he letting me read this stuff? It's not like knowing how to properly kiss a guy would be such a groundbreaking thing for me.

I looked back down at the page and mentally sighed. What the hell are you doing Hermione Granger?

I went to our table and sat at one of the chairs. "Hey, you stopped reading." His voice floated somewhere behind.

"Gee, you think?" A moment later, he came into view and sat directly opposite me.

"Something wrong Granger?" I lifted my eyes towards his and looked at him squarely in the eye.

"What am I doing here?" At this, he lifted his brows and smiled a bit.

"Finally! Thought you were never gonna ask me that."

I furrowed my eyebrows in question.

"This is part two of my new curriculum on social intimacy. Every human being needs to know the basics of the greatest act of familiarity: kissing. And that 'everyone' includes _you_."

"What for?"

"Well I couldn't have my girlfriend be not an expert on snogging and –"

"But I'm not your girlfriend."

"And just consider the reputation that I … have to live up … to …" he stopped his talking and looked at me, a slightly surprised expression on his face. "What?"

"Errr … I mean, we've never went out on a date before. And um …" I was mildly wrinkling my hands now. Why did I even say that? "Aren't you supposed to ask the girl first if she wants to be your girlfriend?" I looked at him when I asked this. He still had that dumbfounded look on his face.

"Well it's just that … we made out and –"

"Made out?"

"Yeah, last Saturday at the abandoned classroom."

Oh. Right. Making out.

"Erm … so practically if I made out with a guy that means he's already my boyfriend?" I felt so foolish at asking this, but I wasn't so sure about the "rules" of this … _thing_.

"Yes. No. I mean … urgh. You're my girlfriend Granger and that's final." He said, looking like a little kid who always gets what he wants. That was quite cute of him. "Now read."

I decided to be my stubborn self and said, "No."

"No?"

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean that I'm _not_ your girlfriend and I am _not_ going to stay here a minute longer following your instructions like some kind of pet." Chin up, I was about to stand when his hands grabbed my shoulders and sat my bum back down.

"Fine, Granger. We'll have it your way."

Now what is he saying now?

There was a slight pause as Draco looked at me intensely, still holding me down by the shoulders. The silence between us was so prominent it almost scared me. And then, he parted his thin, pale lips and spoke.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Nothing was going through my mind when he said that. It was a total blank. _'Will you be my girlfriend?'_

Girlfriend? Girlfriend. Girl … friend.

And then it hit me. Hard.

_Girlfriend?!_

"Oi Granger. You still there?" he shook me bit. That brought me back to reality.

"Um …"

"Bloody woman, just say yes! Come on."

Ugh. There he goes again with his controlling, arrogant self. "No." I replied bluntly, faintly offended.

"Bollocks! Do you know who I am woman? I'm Draco Malfoy –"

"And _I'm_ Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you." I interjected sarcastically.

He was slightly (just slightly) fuming now. I almost can't contain my laughter and keep a straight face. The sight of him was hilarious!

Of course I say yes to me being his girlfriend, but he doesn't need to know that right away. Buwahahaha! So evil.

"You are a stubborn one Granger." He gritted through his teeth.

I leaned closer to him and whispered, "Likewise." At this, he tightened his grip on my shoulders. I winced, he noticed. Letting go of me, he stood up straight. "Fine." He started walking away.

"Where are you going? You giving up already?" I asked boastfully, thinking that I've finally won.

A quite 'yes' was his brief reply. He didn't even stop or look back when he answered. He just walked away.

I frowned. He's _got_ to be kidding me. "But … wait!" I stood up from my chair and went after him. "You arsehole. How could you give up so easily? I was just kidding oka—" I saw his shoulders shaking quite uncontrollably.

… he's _crying_?? No way. "Draco …?"

He turned around and I saw a big smug plastered on his face. He wasn't crying. He was laughing. At me! "Gotcha."

"Why you dirty little –" Before I could even finish my slighting, he cupped my face with his hand and kissed me square on the lips.

Well … maybe I'll just save the insult for another day.

* * *

**a/n:** Yay!! There you go readers! I'm so sorry for the very, very, very, very long update. Sooooo sorry! My reason? A combination of so many things to do and … laziness. Mostly laziness. But that's okay cuz I've got LOTS of ideas to type down now. Woohoo! Expect the plot to thicken! Nyahahaha!

An update of what's been going on in my life:

1. Won 2nd place divisions level (feature writing) yay!

2. Won 7th place regional level (news writing) that's okay I guess, considering that news writing 'ain't' my forte

3. Addicted to **death note** now

4. Hoping to read Dante's **Divine Comedy**

5. A self-proclaimed sudoku master … fear me

6. So good at solving the rubik's cube (oh yeah!)

And for the most coveted award of best reviewer for last chapter. Congratulations to:

**CrazyInsaneFanatic !!**

Yay! You are one step ahead in winning the ultimate prize!!

By the way, our JS Prom is nearing. It's on the 15th already and I'm so excited. I hope I get to dance with my crush at least once. Wish me luck people! XD

Don't forget the drill: the most fave part of the fic. Then the part that needs improvement.

Love yah all! Hope you review this chappie!

-- **SociallyDriven**


	15. Sorry

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

-

-

-

Dearest readers, I'm really sorry to disappoint you but I think …

I'M ABANDONING THIS STORY.

Please don't get mad at me! It's just that, I've read over some of the chapters and I really liked the way I've written the Dramione moments but that's all there is in the story. Just Draco and Hermione stuff. I've completely been reckless in the progression of this story. The lack of plot, my disregarding of the importance of timeline, not writing more about the other characters, other tiny details that needed background research … I needed more material to add more substance to the story. In short, I sucked. I feel like I've just been writing some totally random stuff. It would've been nice if I could change it but that would've needed the demolition of the whole thing so I just decided to abandon the story all together.

I'm really sorry you guys. But don't worry, I'll make it up to you. I'll write a REAL story next time. With all the background research and stuff. And plus, more well-constructed Dramione plots. I swear!

I hope you'll all forgive me.

-

-

_SociallyDriven_


End file.
